Insatiable
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: In the still of the night, Kaname saves an injured Zero after a relentless enemy tries to eliminate him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

On light feet, Zero ran, keeping to the shadows. One glance behind him told him that the vampire had not followed. He knew it was useless to try to hide but he had to try to put as much distance as possible between them. Earlier in the evening, he had shot two level E vampires that had attacked a young woman in the park before a third one arrived.

The vampire had charged and managed to strike Zero on the stomach. Zero had shot him but he was too fast and had evaded the bullets before disappeared into the night. Not wanting to stick around, Zero had also fled away from the scene.

He veered into an alley to examine the extent of his wound. Damn vampires! He pressed his hand against the wound and encountered the sticky substance. He'd been in this situation to many times and yet this was different. This time he knew it was fatal. He was bleeding profusely. He had to take care of the wound soon or else....

Breathing hard, he reloaded his Bloody Rose and waited for the vampire to appear. He held his breath as someone walked past him. It was only a drunk wandering around. Zero slowly let out her breath as he watched the man until he was out of sight.

He waited a few more minutes before sidling his way to the other side of the alley. Zero tripped on a stone and fell, scraping his hands and knees. Pushing himself up, he continued till the end of the street. He leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner. The was no one there. He sighed in relief and looked at his wound again.

The pain from the wound was like nothing he'd ever felt. He tore his shirt and pressed it to his wound to stop the bleeding. As soon as the shirt touched the side of his stomach, it turned all red. He had to get to a hospital soon or he was a goner. He didn't even know how he had managed not to notice the pain until now.

A sound distracted him and before Zero could look up, he was being held by the neck, his feet off the ground. He let go off the shirt that was acting as a bandage, to try and free himself from the vampire.

''Humans! So fragile don't you think? Today you will die by my hands for killing my children,'' he looked down at Zero's wound, ''that is, if that wound doesn't kill you first.'' he gave an evil laugh.

''Let... me...go!'' Zero managed to whisper.

''This is the end for you. I'll make sure you never see the light of another day. When will you hunters understand that it is our right to feed on human blood. We need it to survive but you make it almost impossible. You hunt us down as if we're doing something wrong.''

''Ever... tried.... blood.... tablets?'' Zero asked.

The vampire slapped him so hard he tasted blood on his lips. ''They are not as tasty as the real thing. Maybe I should torture you before I do away with you. That way, you will feel exactly how my children felt when those silver bullets went through them. How would you like to feel my claws on that wound as I rip through it again and again, huh? Will you scream in pain? Will you beg for mercy?''

''Never!'' Zero spat. ''I will never beg.''

He was a hunter and if this was the end for him, then so be it. He knew the risks that came with the job from the very beginning and was ready for anything that might come his way. He would rather die that beg a vampire. They were creatures that shouldn't exist. Make that beasts. Beasts that should be wiped off the face of the earth.

''Hmm! You are a hunter with so much pride, I see. Those will be your parting word, now die!''

Zero closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow. He waited. And waited. But it never came. Suddenly the vampire threw him down, his attention elsewhere. Zero scanned the area to see what had distracted the Level-E.

There, at the other far end of the alley, stood a figure. The stranger's face was hidden in the shadows but Zero was sensitive enough to recognise power and danger. And that is what the new comer was emitting. He tried to reach for his Bloody Rose but found that he had no strength to move a muscle.

For some reason, Zero couldn't move his hands and body. It was as if, he was frozen on the spot. He looked at the figure again. A tall raven-haired man was slowly approaching them. He moved with so much grace and had a powerful aura surrounding him.

The vampire panicked and tried to flee but was suddenly thrown down to the ground. He stood up and tried running again but he couldn't move. Zero watched all this from where he was sitting down on the ground. He body began shaking so hard. Who was this man? A man who could control someone else's movements without even lifting a finger. He had never seen such powers.

''Who are you?'' the vampire asked the newcomer.

''I am justice. You have killed far too long. It's time you slept the sleep of eternity.''

''Justice! Who are you kidding?'' Spouted the Level-E. ''You're just like me and feed on the same garbage I do.'' he pointed to Zero who was on the ground. ''Who are you to judge me?''

''That's where we differ,'' The stranger said. ''To me humans are not garbage. They are life and I preserve life.''

''What do you want with me? You have no right to preach to me about life. Are you going to kill me your own kind and let the hunter, who seek to destroy us, live?'' the vampire asked.

''You're not _my_ kind anymore. What will you do after I release you?''

The vampire looked from the stranger to Zero and then back. ''I shall take my leave.''

''Then be on your way and never ever, let our paths cross again or I shall kill you.''

''I understand.'' the vampire said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to let the hunter live. He would kill him and then get away. Just as he was about to strike, when his whole body froze again in mid air. Only his head was not turned to ice.

''I will not allow you to kill him!'' Kaname roared. The vampire gasped, surprised that the stranger knew what he was thinking. ''I was willing to let you go but it seems you really want to die by my hands.

''Release me. You can have him for yourself, I'll get myself another prey.''

''Oh, no you won't.'' the stranger lifted his hand and swung it from side to side. As he did this the vampire was thrown from wall to wall until he shattered into tiny pieces. Then his eyes turned to Zero.

''Now..''

Zero noticed that the stranger's eyes were now tinted red. ''Are you going to feed on me now?'' he asked nervously.

''You should consider yourself lucky that I arrived when I did.'' The man knelt beside him and tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and pressed it against Zero's wound.

''Take me home.'' Zero whispered feeling tired all of a sudden.

''Home?'' the stranger asked surprised. ''I thinks the hospital will be the best place for you to be.''

Zero shook his head. ''It's too late.''

''You will make it, you have to make it. I didn't go to all this trouble for nothing.''

Zero tried to smile but because of the pain all he could manage was grimace. ''You..... '' He tried to speak but the stranger put a finger on his mouth and shook his head.

''My name is Kuran Kaname. Try to stay awake, don't die on me, understood?'' Sensing there wasn't much time for the hunter, Kaname scooped him in his arms and flew into the night.

The pain grew worse and Zero finally lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaname paced the room as he waited for the hunter to wake up. He had lost a lot of blood that even the hospital couldn't have been able to saved him. He did the only thing he was capable of doing to help him. Kaname had brought the hunter to his mansion and gave the hunter his blood so that the wound would close and heal fast. He didn't understand what had made him make such a move but he did it anyway.

He had never given anybody his blood before for he knew the consequences. That was a rule his parents had told him about. A rule that stated clearly that a vampire should not give life to a mortal through the merging of blood. But Kaname had broken that rule and had successfully transfused his blood into the hunter's body.

He sat at the edge of the bed and watched the silver haired man sleep on the large bed. He was sleeping so peaceful as his body regenerated. He brushed a hand through his silver hair pushing it away from his face. His skin was soft and smooth and he couldn't help but trail the back of his fingers over the hunter's cheek then to his lips.....

The hunter's lips were swollen from the slap he'd received earlier from the vampire. Kaname felt his rage rising just by thinking about that vampire. If it was possible to revive him and kill him again he would do it again and again.

His lips...Those kissable lips pouted in response as if to invite him. What would they taste like? What he wouldn't give to..... Whoa! He must be loosing it. He barely knew the man but there was no denying the connection that he felt. Maybe because of the transfusion? That must be it but he wasn't sure.

Kaname had given the hunter his blood because of that same connection. The man was too strong for him to let die. He was different. He played a strand of hair between his fingertips, amazed by its luxurious length when suddenly the hunter open his eyes. Kaname saw the confusion and recognition in the his eyes.

''W....who.....are you?'' Zero asked in a whisper. His voice was so weak as was his body but he felt so relaxed. Waves of pleasure were shooting through his body. He felt the gentle touch of a caress through his hair. He looked around the large bedroom. Where the hell was he? Who was this beautiful person, looking down at him with such passion in his eyes?

''Have you forgotten already? My name is Kaname. I rescued you yesterday from the vampire that was about to attack you.''

''Ka..na..me.'' Zero said wincing in pain. ''My.... name is.... Zero.'' He was still in a lot of pain.

''Try not to talk right now, Zero. I want to seal the cut on your lips, so stay still.''

Before Zero could respond, Kaname reached his hand behind the hunter's neck and licked the swollen lips making them all wet. Zero gasped. What the hell was going on? He tried to resist but he had no strength left to fight so he gave in. Maybe he was already dead?

Zero couldn't find any other possible explanation. But the lips touching him felt so real that he decided to enjoy the glorious feeling. Kaname felt the hunter relax again and continued with his ministrations. His saliva had healing properties and would ensure that the hunter healed without leaving any scars.

At first Kaname tried to convince himself that he was doing this just to help in the healing process but then he found that he wanted to explore deeper. He couldn't stop himself once he was done sealing the small cuts.

Kaname kissed the hunter softly, tasting, teasing his wet swollen lips which were like pure silk. Zero's breath was warm and enticing. He tasted so good. Kaname finally broke the kiss and looked at the hunter who had closed his eyes. Even in his weakened state, he was still drop dead sexy.

_I must be in heaven being kissed by an angel,_ Zero thought. Then he gently fell back on the pillow and slept.

Kaname was stunned. He'd never before felt such emotion with just one kiss. He watched as the hunter slept and thought of how wonderful it would be to kiss those lips again. His body was alive with emotions he never knew before. It was so unlike him to be flustered just by a kiss.

The desire to kiss the hunter was growing by the minute. What was wrong with him? What had he gotten himself into? He had to get out of here for now. Had to go find something to distract himself. Sitting next to the hunter would only cause him more trouble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He woke up on a strange bed. It was huge and definitely not his. He quickly scanned his surroundings taking in the sight of the room. It was crimson all over and signified passion. It was way bigger that his small apartment. Zero heard a sound and turned. He noticed the man from before sitting on a chair close to the bed. Then he remembered.

More images came to him as he remembered what had happened in the alley. He quickly looked down at his side and gasped in surprise. The wound was closed and nearly healed! There was only thin red lines now. How could this be? He frowned and looked over at the man again. Had he cured him?

He remembered feeling his life ebbing away. The pain had been too much that he'd given into the darkness. Zero raised his eyes and looked around again. How had he gotten here? He stood up and walked across to the window to peer out. He felt strong and alert. His senses seemed more heightened than before.

''Good morning,'' Kaname said. ''You're feeling better, I see.''

''Where the hell am I?'' Zero ignored his greeting.

''You are in my mansion. How are you feeling?''

''Why did you bring me here?''

''I didn't know where else to take you, so I brought you to my home and stopped the bleeding from your wound.'' Kaname tried to explain.

Zero didn't trust him. ''I was doing just fine before you showed up.''

''Like hell you were. The least you could do is thank me for saving your ass. I would have left you to the predators out there.''

''I don't need help from a vampire.'' he spat. ''For all I know you could be planning to have me as your next meal.''

''Stop overreacting, will you? I don't attack humans. If I wanted to kill you or have my way with you, I would have done it by now.''

''Anyway, what did you do to me? How come my wound is almost gone?'' Zero walked back to the bed and lied down. He decided to play along but to remain very cautious and not let his guard down.

Kaname really dreaded this, he'd spent hours trying to think what was best to tell him. Finally he decided that the truth would be best. But how to start. ''It's complicated. You wouldn't understand.''

''Try me.'' Zero stared intently at Kaname who was gazing back at him calmly. ''Tell me everything now.'' His voice rose sharply.

''All right I will explain,'' Kaname sighed. ''Your stomach was ripped open last night and you lost a lot of blood.''

''That much I know.'' Zero interrupted him.

''Let me finish talking. The wound was fatal and you were on the brink of death. There was no other way to save you so I made you immortal like me.'' He knew as soon as he said it that he couldn't backtrack now.

''Immortal? Is this some kind of joke?''

''I'm afraid not. You now have my life span.'' Kaname said.

''Let's assume what you're saying is true. How did you manage to make me immortal?'' Zero asked

''It was a very simple procedure. I mixed my blood with yours. My pure blood regenerates within yours and has become a part of you. You now live when you would have died.''

''Forgive me for not leaping with joy. Why didn't you ask me before you did it?'' Zero knew he was being stubborn. He should just thank the man and be on his way. But no.... he still wanted to give him a piece of his mind for going ahead and turning him into something he detested.

''You were unconscious and there was no time to waste. I had to act fast or you would have surely died.''

''So, does that mean I am a vampire now?'' He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Kaname nodded, his eyes focused on the hunter's muscular torso. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Zero's face. ''It's not so bad if you think about it. You get to live forever and see how the world progresses.''

''Not so bad? You turn me into a beast and expect me to be happy about it?'' Zero yelled furiously.

Standing up, he attacked Kaname aiming to punch him. The sudden movement caused pain to shoot throughout his body and he felt himself slowly falling forwards. But he never hit the floor.

Kaname reacted fast. He caught him before he hit the floor and put Zero back on the bed again.

Brown eyes met lavender eyes. Kaname leaned closer. The hunter closed his eyes.

''Let me look at your wound.'' Kaname said ignoring those tempting lips. That sweet face.

Zero looked away. What was he thinking? It almost as if he was expecting to be kissed.... He was a man. He didn't swing that way. What was happening to him? Only a few hours had passed and his whole world had changed completely. Whether for good or bad he was yet to find out. He would blame everything on the pure blood.

_Wait a minute!_... Zero thought. Memories of last night came back to him. He touched his lips. Was it a dream or did it really happen. He turned and looked directly at Kaname. ''What did you do to me last night?''

Kaname smirked. '' You mean the kiss?''

''Please, tell me that it didn't happen. Tell me it was only a dream.'' Zero groaned.

''It was as real as day and night. You enjoyed it as much as I did, of that you can be sure.''

''I hate you. I despise you. I would never do that of my own free will.''

''You want to bet?'' Kaname challenged him.

''Stop playing games.'' Zero didn't want to bet especially in his still weakened state. He was also in the enemies territory, so for now it was better to play it safe.

''You even slept with a big smile on your face after we kissed.''

''Ha! As if that would happen.''

Kaname cupped Zero's chin in his hand. ''It will happen again. Soon I will have another taste of your sensuous lips.'' With that he left Zero breathing hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay people, review review, tell me what you think.**

**This is my very first VK fic and I would really appreciate if you would rate it. **

**I'm obsessed with Kaname and Zero pairings and I intend to write more in future.**

**Kaname-sama and Zero can both have me anytime. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 **

Kaname decided to relax in the Jacuzzi. He undressed and stepped into the whirlpool bathtub and settled down. He loved the feel of hot water on his skin. He had tried to keep himself busy with something else but it was not working. All he could think about was Zero.

He had thought about the attraction he was feeling towards the hunter and came up with only one explanation. The blood bond! He senses were all directed to Zero because his blood was flowing in the hunter's body. Now he was sure that it was the blood bond making him go all lovey dovey.

For the vampires sexual attraction was normal between people of the same sex. They could be whoever they wanted, male or female. And what better choice than to have Zero as a partner. That is, if he would agree. The hunter had already proven to be very stubborn. He would keep on denying the bond between them. Kaname knew the blood they shared would bring them close together eventually. He wouldn't have to work hard to seduce him because the blood bond would do most of the work.

But still....... He couldn't say the same for humans. Human cared too much what other people think instead of acting on their free will. It was all about the blood bond. Now he also share his blood with someone else it was driving him crazy. He would have thought that the reactions would come later, but they had come sooner than he thought. How did he get himself in this predicament? It all started when he saved the hunter.

He was driving home at night when he smelled blood. Not just any blood, human blood. That meant only two things, someone was injured or had been attacked. His instincts took over and he parked his car and took flight to the scene. He arrived just in time to see a Level E prepare a final blow to finish the hunter off. He had let his aura spread to get the vampires attention and it worked because the vampire had dropped the hunter.

He should have known. His aura alone made people tremble. He had also terrified the hunter he was sure. He was able to do a lot more with his dark gift and extra ordinary power. Besides being rich and successful, he was one of the most feared amongst the vampire community. He was strong and had abilities that would put a god to shame. Many mistook him to be ruthless and he let them. He was only that way if someone stepped out of line for he was not without honor.

Of course it was the vampire's fault that Level E's existed. Many pure bloods never indulged in those useless hunts. They used blood tablets or they had pets that they drank from. It was against the law for vampires to drink from humans. Someone or a certain group of vampires must be attacking humans and letting them live thus turning them into Level E's vampires. This was a rising problem for the peace between human and vampires.

Kaname believed in living peaceful with humans and would continue to do so. He even sponsored the Hunter's Association so that they can continue training hunters to help stop vampires from attacking humans. But this was his secret and only few people like the directors of the association, knew about his donations, or this side of him.

Kaname had had pets before, that he drank from once in a while just to quench his desire for blood but he could do without for a long time. He was a pureblood and could control himself unlike other normal vampires. He didn't understand why his kind would attack humans against their will when they could have pets. Pets were good because they gave their blood willingly. They enjoyed the having a give and take relationship with the vampires. So there was no force involved.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. ''Come in,'' he called out. He knew already who it was.

Zero entered the huge bedroom after hearing Kaname's voice. He had been sitting in the guest room when he realised that he was hungry. He found clean clothes on top of the dresser next to the bed and put them on before heading out of the room.

He didn't want to walk around in someone else's home without permission so he decided to seek out the pure blood. He didn't have to go looking for him in each and every room, thanks to his new sense of smell. He had followed Kaname's scent to this room and he was right because when he knocked the pure blood answered.

Kaname had also not shouted but Zero had, heard him loud and clear. Maybe having these new abilities were not so bad after all. He was now a vampire for God's sake! A freaking monster! _What am I thinking? That's beside the point,_ Zero thought. He was hungry and that's what he had to concentrate on before going home.

''I am in here.'' Kaname called again.

Zero couldn't believe the size of the bedroom. It was huge with a big bed at the centre. It was also red like the room that he used. There were also many connection doors which he had no idea where they led to. It was like anything he'd ever seen. He followed the voice to one of the adjoining doors. He opened him and gaped at the sight that greeted him.

Kaname was sitting in the Jacuzzi with his eyes closed. ''May I help you, Zero?'' he asked without opening his eyes.

''I am hungry. I was wondering if I could get something to eat.'' Zero looked away from the bathtub as he said this.

''So you have come to feed.'' Kaname opened his eyes and looked at the hunter.

''Yes... I mean...hey, what do you mean feed?'' Zero asked confused.

''My blood is calling out to you. You want to taste it don't you?''

''How disgusting. I meant food. I would never drink blood.''

''Wake up Zero. You're now a vampire. We feed on blood.''

''Normal food will do, thank you. And there are blood tablets too that I can use if need be.''

''You're in denial, Zero. When are you going to accept that what you have become?''

''Never. You turned me against my will.''

''I don't regret it because now we can be good to each other.''

''What do you mean?''

Kaname smirked, ''We can satisfy each other's needs. You also get to drink my blood as I drink yours.''

''I don't want your blood.''

''We'll see about that.'' Kaname stood up and got out from the bathtub. Fighting with Zero was turning him on. Seeing the pure blood standing up, Zero turned around to flee from the room. He just wanted to get away from the pervert. The door closed itself and wouldn't open when Zero tried it.

''What the hell? Open this fucking door.'' Zero shouted turning around.

The pure blood was now approaching Zero in all his glory, crystal drops of water on his skin, his hair still wet making him even more sexy. His lean, lithe body thoroughly fit. Hard lines and soft lines - contradicting, mocking, enchanting, alluring Zero. Kaname had a bangin' body, he'd give him that much even though he wasn't into men. He was just appreciating nature.

Zero let his gaze fall and gasped. Kaname's massive cock was now very erect, bobbling up and down with each step he took. Zero gulped, his eyes fixed on the thick rod. He wondered what plans Kaname had with it. Kaname didn't miss the scrutiny. He stopped in front of Zero.

''Do you like what you see, Zero?'' he asked.

''Put on some clothes, will you?''

''This is my home, I can do what I want here, walking in the nude included. So you like what you see?'' he persisted.

''What's to like?'' he spat.

''This,'' he took Zero's hand and put it around his stiff shaft. Zero gasped and quickly removed his hand as if he had been burned by fire. ''This could all be for you.'' Kaname took his cock and began to pleasure himself. ''Look at me,'' he ordered.

When Zero locked his eyes on to his hands movements, Kaname knew he was a winner. He smirked as he stoked himself to full erection, his cock was now standing tall and proud. Zero licked his suddenly dry lips and felt his cock twitch to life. Watching Kaname pleasuring himself was really turning him on. He never thought that such a naughty action could be this arousing.

''Ahh...'' Kaname moaned. His eyes fixed on the hunter's. If only he could have Zero bent over, he would bury his length in his quivering depths in no time. But... he let go of his cock. ''Do you want to taste it, Zero?'' That was just wishful thinking.

Zero looked up. ''You've got the wrong person. I am not interested.''

''Well let me get you interested.'' Kaname's fangs grew as he bit his bottom lip, letting his blood flow. Zero reacted immediately to the scent of blood, his fangs growing too. He clutched his chest with his other hand to control his urge. It was not from pain but the urge to drink blood was over powering.

''You bastard. Why are you doing this?''

''I am helping you Zero, now drink! Dont waste my blood.''

Zero shook his head. This was just too cruel. Kaname wanted him to suck the blood from his lips. He didn't want to. He would never stoop so low. The pure blood moved closer to Zero's face, tempting him again, tormenting him. Zero knew it was useless to put it off for too long. He was only hurting himself by avoiding the inevitable. So he gave in.

''Where should I bite?'' he asked.

''Lick the blood flowing from my lips first then I'll allow you to get more.''

''You pervert! No way in hell! I told you before look for someone else.'' Zero was about to lose it. He knew exactly what was going on in Kaname's head. And he wasn't going to allow it, so God help him.

''Then you don't need my blood. Either you lick the blood on my lips or you get nothing. What will it be?''

Zero paused and thought about his options. The door was locked and he couldn't get out. That meant he was going nowhere and staying in here with the pure blood was going to be torture, when all he craved was blood. _Bloodsucker! _''I hate you,'' he said.

Kaname smirked again. ''Now, suck me.!''

Zero traced the blood line with his tongue, starting with the chin and moving upwards to the lips. As soon as he found the source, he sucked hungrily. In response, Kaname took his lips in a demanding kiss. He kissed Zero hard, fast with full of need leaving them breathless. Kaname was the first to pull apart.

''We've kissed sooner that I expected.'' Kaname whispered, his hoarse voice.

''Shut up!'' Zero said embarrassed.

''Now you can drink.'' He brought Zero's on to the crook of his neck. The hunter hesitated then began to lick the skin. ''Ohhh.....! What are you doing to me?'' Kaname was in heaven. Zero on the other hand didn't know what had gotten into him to make him do that. He licked the skin again, teasing and sucked making Kaname shudder with pleasure. Might as well torture him the way he deserves. ''Just get on with it!'' Kaname roared. He couldn't wait for Zero to bite him. He would beg if he had too.

Zero didn't hesitate and bit him. He drank as if his life depended on it making Kaname moan.

''Ahhh...There you go... Ohhh!!!''

Zero had heard stories about the pleasures blood sucking brought but he had not believed it until now. The way the pure blood was moaning and shaking must mean he was enjoying it. What was the big deal about someone sucking your blood? He couldn't understand the creatures. Well, he was also one, so he'd better start understanding himself. When he finished, he lapped the skin sealing it.

Kaname was disappointed that it was over. He looked up to a startled Zero.

''Why have I done just now?'' he asked.

''You have drank my blood.'' he answered.

''No, no. How did I know what to do to stop the bleeding?''

''Oh, that one. It's probably instinct. Your instincts told you to lap my skin to seal it. That's what happened. Are you feeling better now?''

''Much better thank you,'' he really felt great. It must be the pure blood that made him feel so whole again. His hunger was completely gone. ''Now that we've taken care of that, I would like to go home now.''

''Home?'' Kaname raised one eyebrow.

''Yes, home. We all have one and I need to get back. Thank you for your hospitality.''

''I can't let you go, Zero. We are bonded now.''

''What do you mean you can't let me go? I have a life you know.'' Zero raised his voice.

''It's not that. It's not a good idea for us to be separated. You are a vampire now. Stay here with me.''

''Hell no.'' Zero didn't like the sound of that.

''Why not? I will provide you with everything you'll need. But stay.'' Kaname tried to reason with the hunter.

''I am going home and that's final.'' Zero shouted.

''It's for your own good, that you stay beside me. We need each other.''

''Correction. I don't need you.''

''So what will you do when you start having blood cravings? Will you start attacking people?'' Kaname tried to stay calm.

''I will not attack anyone. There are blood tablets for that, remember?''

Kaname sighed. This was going nowhere. ''Promise me you'll think about it.''

''Fine.'' Zero said just so that the pure blood would drop it.

''I hope to see you soon.'' Kaname didn't understand why his heart ached by the idea of Zero's departure but the pain was there. ''Where do you live?''

''That's none of your business.''

''At least give me your number.'' Kaname persisted.

''No chance.''

''So that is how it is? You can leave then.'' Kaname watched as Zero walked toward the door and opened it. ''You will come back to me, Zero. You need me!''

''Never!'' Zero said and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh! Zero, so stubborn! Why do you leave Kaname alone?**

**Thank you for nice reviews! I appreciate them. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Important: Some of you have asked why the attraction between Kaname and Zero is so sudden. Well...daa! Kaname's blood flows already through Zero's veins in the first chapter after he saved him. Why wait, if you ask me? The bond is already there. The attraction follows. The scene is set. I say, let the sparks fly. I am the director here and I wanted them to hit it off immediately. If you still have questions, feel free to ask. I will explain again and again if I have to until you understand. Now be good boys and girls, sit back and enjoy the story. Love you all. Now...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3 **

When Zero arrived at his apartment, it was already noon. He called the Association and spoke to Yagari his boss.

''Hey, Zero!'' Yagari was always friendly to Zero.

''I am just calling to say that I will not report to work today.''

''And your reason being?'' Yagari inquired.

''I got injured last night,'' he didn't give much details.

''Are you okay? Where did you get hurt?'' Yagari sounded worried because Zero was like a son to him.

''My stomach.'' he dreaded this topic.

''Your stomach? How bad is it?''

''It was just a little scratch, nothing a days rest won't heal,'' who was he kidding?

''Zero?? You are lying to me. If it's just a scratch, why didn't you come to work?''

''I...'' Zero tried to find an excuse but couldn't.

''It must be serious, isn't it? What happened?'' Yagari persisted.

''I'd rather not talk about it.''

''Fine. I'll let it go this time but we'll have to talk about it sooner or later. Now get some rest will you?''

''Yes. I will do just that and come by tomorrow.''

''Alright, Zero. Report to me first thing when you arrive at work.''

''Yes sir!'' he said and hung up. That was close, Zero thought.

He wasn't about to tell his boss that he had just been turned into a vampire. Not yet anyway. First of all he had to deal with it. He had to get used to the idea. He made himself a sandwich and sat down to eat. He wasn't really hungry but was eating out of habit since it was lunch time. Kaname's blood had satisfied his hunger and thirst all together. He still couldn't believe what the pure blood made him do before allowing him to suck his blood. Zero touched his lips just remembering.

Who would have thought he would enjoy being kissed by another man. Kaname was a damn good kisser. Of course he would never admit it out loudly. Maybe this were the effects of the blood bond. The next time he saw the pure blood he would seek out answers. He should never have allowed the kiss to happen. Had he lost his mind? He kissed a man. And not just any man, a vampire!

And the scene where Kaname was masturbating was oh, so hot! It never left his mind. At that moment, Zero had been so turned on, he had almost removed his dick and started touching himself. And the size of his cock, whoa! The pure blood was well endowed. Had Zero been made a woman, he would have begged Kaname to fuck him hard. To say the least his dick was to die for.

Unfortunately, he was a man and he didn't swing that way. Zero was twenty-one years old and had dated a few women in his life. He was unable to maintain a steady relationship because of his line of work. Being a hunter was a very dangerous job. He was still young and had enough time to meet a a young woman to marry. In the mean time he would indulge in casual sex to satisfy his sexual desires.

He thought about Kaname again. What did the man want from him? What did he expect to happen between them? They were men. It could never be. Zero had to admit that Kaname was one of the most good looking men he had ever laid his eyes on but that's as far as it went. Nothing could come out of it.

The pure blood sure had guts, asking him to move in with him in the name of the blood bond. All that rubbish about needing him. Well he could go to hell, as far as Zero was concerned. He didn't need the pure blood to survive.

Speaking of which... he had to go out and buy some blood tablets just to be on the safe side. He looked on the internet for a store close by where he could get them and found only one. It was a special store that only sold things that vampires needed. He removed the clothes that Kaname had lend him and took a long shower before heading out to the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Get your ass in here!'' Kaname roared and slammed the phone down. After a few minutes there was a knock on his door and Aido, entered the office. Aido was also a powerful pure blood who was very loyal and respectful to Kaname. They were also the closest of friends.

''My, my, ain't we in a bad mood today? Didn't get laid for a while, or what?'' Aido said taking a seat. When he looked at Kaname he was very serious. ''I am sorry, Kaname-sama.'' he kept quiet to wait for further instructions.

''I want you to find out everything you can about a Zero who works with the Hunter's Association, understood? Dig in to every single detail you can find about him. I expect a report before I leave.''

''Why are you so interested in this person, if I may ask?''

''That is none of your business now, leave me alone!'' Kaname dismissed him.

''Yes, Kanama-sama.'' Aido left.

Kaname was indeed in a bad mood all because of the hunter. He couldn't understand it but the blood bond was too strong for him to ignore. It's no wonder his parents had told him long ago never to give anyone his blood. They knew what it could do. The only regret that he had was that Zero was no longer by his side.

He had protected the hunter and saved his life because he wanted to. He admired Zero for acting all brave but what he enjoyed most was his temper. He was so cute when angry. He remembered the fire in the hunter's eyes as he pleasured himself. There was no mistake about it. Zero was also attracted to him but he was doing a damn good job at hiding it. The hunter intrigued him to no end.

He would have to try and take it slow to gain his trust. It seemed that Zero had issues with vampires. He remembered the hatred in the hunter's eyes when he mention, he was a vampire. If only Zero could look at him differently!

Why did he care so much what the hunter thought of him? He was not the only fish in the pond. There were many people who practically threw themselves at him. Both men and women. He could have any of them but it was not the same because they wanted him only for his status and wealth.

''Who am I kidding?'' Kaname murmured to himself.

Because it mattered to him what Zero thought of him. Because he now had his eyes only on the hunter. He wanted Zero close to him, to accept him for who he is. For even the greatest of men needed affection, to love and to be loved. Most men behaved all cool and mighty as if their hearts were made of stone. But deep down they wanted someone to desire them, to want them, to appreciate them for who they were. He was no exception. And what Kaname wanted was Zero.

Period!

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. ''Come in,'' he called. Aido entered carrying a file in his hand.

''Here's the information you asked for, Kaname-sama.'' Aido handed him the file.

Kaname looked through it and then looked up. ''Well done. You are dismissed.'' As soon as Aido left, Kaname picked up the phone and called Cross Kaien. He owed him a few favours and today he would deliver. Cross answered after the first ring.

''Long time, Kaname! What can I do for you?''

''I need a favour.'' Kaname said hesitantly.

''There's a young man working for the Association who I just turned into a vampire.'' Kaname explained what happened to Zero and what he had to do to save him. ''This is something that's not been done for centuries and I am not sure whether Zero will be a danger to the other employees at work or to other humans around him. I suggest he stops working as a hunter for the time being until we can get the situation under control.''

''Hmmm,'' said Cross after a long pause. ''Are you sure you just don't want him close to you? For other purposes? I'm not stupid Kuran, I know what a blood bond can do.''

''To be honest, I am not only worried about that but what will happen if he gets blood craving. It could get nasty. Prevention is better than cure. It's better to isolate him now than wait until after he has attacked someone. He can stay at my place until he gets used to who he is. Until he can control himself.''

''I don't know if I can afford to lose Zero. He's one of the best hunters in the Association.''

''You don't have to fire him. Just talk to him and tell him your reasons for doing this. He will understand if you explain that its for safety purposes. He cares enough about humans, he will agree with you in the end. When I sense that he is ready to mingle with the society, he can come back to work again, how is that?''

''I hate to do this Kuran, but because I owe you, I will help you out. I don't know why you're so keen on Zero but please take care of him. He is a good boy. He deserves to be happy.''

Kaname smirked. ''Don't worry. I intend to make him happy.'' he hung up. Now that that was taken care of he could relax. He knew he was acting weird like an obsessed person, blame it on the bond, but he wanted to be closer to him, to get to know him better.

''Soon, Zero. Soon we'll be living together and this time for good.'' he spoke out loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aido paced back and forth in his office. Who was this man who had Kaname so fired up? From what he had read Zero was a hunter but that didn't explain why Kaname was suddenly interested in the young man's data. He didn't understand what he had to do with Kaname. He was just a lowly human. He had wanted to ask Kaname what was going through his mind but he knew it wasn't a good time.

Today Kaname was really in a nasty mood. Normally, he tolerated jokes but today he was different. He looked like a vampire with a vision. Kaname was usually calm and collected even when angered. It had something to do with that man. If only he knew what was going on! He didn't like the idea of Kaname showing his interest to another man. He had a bad feeling about this and his instincts had never failed him before.

He had known Kaname and his family for centuries. They had worked together and became close friends. The truth was, he wanted to have Kaname for himself but had never found the guts to confess his feelings to the other pure blood.

He loved it when Kaname scolded or slapped him because of his silliness. It was more like a foreplay to him. Just getting Kaname mad to get his attention was something he gladly did. Unfortunately, today that didn't work. All he wanted was Kaname to look at him. Was that too much to ask?

Maybe Kaname had never noticed but he remained loyal and respectful because of his ....Like a hawk in the sky, waiting... Just being able to be close to him was good enough. He always knew at the back of his mind that Kaname didn't think of him that way, but he hoped one day that his dreams would come to pass and that Kaname would see him as more than just a friend.

He had watched over the years as Kaname engaged himself in meaningless relationships with women. But for him to show sudden interest in the young man was something new. Maybe he really was interested in the man. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. He would just have to wait and see what happens. If what he thought was right, maybe this would be his chance to proof to Kaname that he could be a more suitable choice for him.

_Kiryuu Zero! I will show you not to mess with a pure blood,_ Aido thought. Maybe he should watch the man's movements. That way he could get more information on what was going on. Yes! That's what he was going to do. If he wasn't a threat then, and only then would he relax. Kaname was his and his alone.

He gave an evil laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yippie! Two chapters today!**

**I gotta recharge my mind now. It's gone blank all of a sudden.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are the best.**

**Ebony-Knight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4 **

A few days later, Zero stood in his almost empty apartment packing the last of his belongings. He had very little to carry since Kaname had sent men over to get the rest of his stuff so he didn't have to do the heavy packing and loading. Of course he was very grateful for that but he would never let the pure blood know.

Zero was still sulking because now he couldn't go to work at the Association for he had been suspended until further notice. He suspected foul play and was sure it was all Kaname's doing. Two days after he was injured he had reported to work as usual only to be called by Cross Kaein.

_**Flashback**_

''Good morning Zero!'' Cross greeted him as he entered his office.

''Good morning.'' Zero replied.

''I heard from Yagari that you got yourself injured while hunting. Are you feeling better?''

''Yes I am. That's why I'm here to continue with my work.''

''What happened?'' Cross asked. He wanted to hear Zero's side of the story first before passing judgement. Zero explained to him how he was attacked and wounded by the vampire and how Kaname came to his rescue just as the vampire was about to deliver the final blow. When he didn't continue, Cross asked, ''Maybe I see your wound?''

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Zero was surprised.

''Just show me, dammit! Unless you have something to hide.'' When Zero remained quiet, he said, ''That's not all, is it? You are leaving something out.''

Zero sighed. ''The wound is healed already, see?'' he lifted his shirt and showed Cross the scar. ''Because I almost died, Kaname gave me his blood to save me.'' There, he said it.

''No!'' Cross gasped. It was all an act but what the heck!

''Oh yes.''

''You know what this means, don't you?'' Cross was having difficulty to just get to the point. He didn't like to play dirty and just suspending Zero was hard enough without good enough reason.

''Yeah, I am a vampire now.'' said with his head down. It wasn't something he would proudly admit. Hell, it was all new to him.

''Not only that. Did you know that you are now closely bonded to him?''

''I know that, but that doesn't mean anything.''

''Wrong! It means everything, Zero! You two are supposed to stay close. If you stay apart it will drive both of you crazy.''

''That is just a stupid theory. What could possibly happen?''

''You will start attacking the people around you.'' Now he had found an opening to send his point across.

''I am a hunter, I have never attacked anyone and I never will.''

''You're also a vampire now, don't forget that. Who's to say you will not attack the other employees here?'' he challenged.

''I won't.'' Zero temper started to rise. How dare he imply that he would do such a thing as attack fellow work mates? That was just absurd.

''You can't be too sure about that, Zero. I cannot take any risks so this is how I will handle the matter. I am suspending you from work for the time being. You're supposed to find this man who gave you his blood and ask him to let you stay with him.''

''What? That's insane!'' Zero burst out.

''You have to be near him. His presence will help you control your blood cravings. That way you will not attack your neighbours in the other apartments near you.''

''I am telling you, I will not attack anyone.'' he said through clenched teeth.

''This is for your own good Zero. I know you care about the human race. But if you decide to do what you want, you'll only endanger more people, yourself included. I know you're not selfish and if you think about it slowly, you will realize that I am right.'' Cross explained.

Zero paused for a while. ''But I can't live with him, he's a vampire.''

Cross only smiled, '' And so are you, Zero. So are you.''

''Argrrr. What is happening to me? Why did things have to end up this way?'' Zero sounded defeated. He knew that everything Cross had said was right. But still, he had to put up a fight.

''You have to accept who you are now. It may take some time, but please try. The sooner you accept it the better it will be for you.'' Cross only tried to cheer him up.

''I don't know if I'll ever accept that fact. Do you despise me now that I am a vampire?'' he asked.

''No at all. I still see you as the person you are. I will always respect you and support you. If you need something or even someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I will be there for you.''

''Thanks a lot. You don't know how much that means to me. I only have one problem. My pride won't allow me to ask Kaname whether I can stay at his place. Can you do that for me? Can you talk to him?''

''Of course, Zero! Just tell me his name and I will find him.''

_**End of Flashback **_

Cross had done exactly as they had talked about. He had called Zero afterwards to tell him that Kaname had agreed and would be sending men over the next day to help with the moving. Of course he didn't go to Kaname's mansion on the same day as his stuff but waited. He was still furious about the situation he was in and just wanted sometime alone. Time to sought out his feelings.

The last person he needed to see was the pure blood. He was sure the pure blood would be so happy to see him unlike him. Seeing Kaname again would be like seeing his creator because the pure blood was responsible for his predicament. He had saved Zero and turned him into what he was today.

But as he continued to stay at his apartment he started to get blood cravings. Sometimes they were mild but sometimes they were like violent attacks on his person. When he tried the blood tablets his body couldn't take it and he'd gotten all sick. He had tried again after eating properly and the same thing happened again.

That's when he realised it was time to leave his apartment and go to Kaname's mansion. He dreaded going there for he knew what awaited him. Kaname had already made a move on him and who knew what other plans the pure blood had in store for him. The pervert had kissed him several times and he had liked it. Well, he wouldn't let that happen again.

Zero closed his suitcase and walked to the door. He turned around to look at his empty apartment one last time before leaving. He was sure going to miss this place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Zero arrived at the mansion, it was already dark. Kaname personally welcomed him when he sensed the hunter's presence. ''It's nice to see you again, Zero''

''I can't say the same.'' Zero muttered.

''What was that?'' Kaname pretended not to have heard him.

''Nothing! I just coughed.''

''Oh! Let's go inside.'' he took Zero's suitcase but Zero still held on to it.

''I can carry it, you know. I'm not a weakling!'' Zero snapped.

''I know that but you're my guest so let me carry it.'' Kaname insisted and took it with force from the hunter. The went inside the house and Kaname deposited the suitcase in the middle of the living room. ''Come, I will show you around a little before you settle in.''

After a small tour, they trekked back to the living room. Kaname took Zero's suitcase and lead him upstairs through the hallway and into one of the large bedrooms. He opened the door and ushered Zero inside. The room was as bigger than the last one he'd slept in before and more brightly decorated. It also had a fire place and a bathroom inside.

''Is this where I will be sleeping?'' Zero asked.

''Yes, this is your room. Is something the matter? Don't you like it?'' Kaname sounded worried.

''It will do, thank you.''

''Make yourself at home, Zero. You'll find extra sheets and blankets in the entry closet if you need them. Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. You will find food supply in the store. I have a chef who makes my meals. If you feel like eating something special you can write it down on the notepad hanging in the kitchen. Any questions?''

''Not at the moment.''

''Well, if that will be all, I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to join me.'' he smirked.

''Dream on!'' Zero spat.

''The offer still stands, if you change your mind. If you will excuse me...'' he left.

Zero hung his clothes in the cedar lined wardrobe and tucked his personal things in the spacious dresser. When he finished he crawled into bed. His eyelids drooped and he finally slept.

Sometime during the night, Kaname was woken up by an unsettling feeling. He sat up to figure out what was wrong when he had someone screaming. His heart missed a beat. Zero! He leapt quickly to his feet and went to see what was going on. He switched on the lights only to find Zero lying on the floor clutching at his chest.

''What is wrong Zero? Talk to me.'' Kaname shook him.

''P....pain.'' Zero whispered.

''Are you in pain?''

''Not really.'' he said.

''You look very pale, Zero.'' Kaname scooped him up and took him to the master bedroom. He laid Zero on the bed and joined him. He then brought the hunter on top of him. ''I need you to drink, it will stop the craving for now.''

Zero felt so relaxed once he was on top of the pure blood. ''Are you sure?'' When Kaname nodded, he bit into the soft skin and began to drink.

''My blood is all yours, Zero. Drink to your hearts desire.'' Kaname coaxed. His one hand rubbed the hunter's back while the other locked into Zero's hair. ''You're so warm, Zero.''

When Zero finished drinking he became aware of the position he was in. He was on top of a very naked Kaname. He had a boxer only. ''Why are you naked?'' he asked.

''I always sleep naked. When I heard you scream, all I could think of was getting to you first, so I forgot my robe. And it's not like you haven't seen me naked!'' Zero felt Kaname's cock pressing against him so he tried to move away but the pure blood held him in a tight hug. ''Just a little longer. Let me hold you like this. I was really worried.''

''You? Worried? Don't make me laugh.''

''Yes, I was. I felt it through the blood bond. I woke up just before I heard you scream.''

''I'm sorry, I interrupted your beauty sleep.'' Zero paused then said, ''Thanks for all you have done for me.''

''No problem. You're all I have, Zero, I would do anything for you.''

''I owe you one for saving me. If there's anything I can do for you...''

''Anything??''

''Yes, anything.'' Zero replied.

Kaname smirked. ''Well there is something you can do for me....''

''Name it!''

''I have a hard on, Zero. Can you feel it?''

Zero tried to get off but he was being held captive. Kaname was really strong. ''Let me go!''

''But you said you wanted to repay me. Are you going to go back on your word?''

''I am a man of my word.''

''Good. Now you're going to do exactly as I tell you, understand?'' Kaname said licking his lips.

''Yes...but..''

''Take my cock in your hand.'' it was a command. Kaname's voice was no longer calm, but low and gritty. Zero's hand moved of its own accord. ''And don't you fucking look away.''

Zero kept his eyes fixed on Kaname's as he pumped his hand up and down around the pure blood's length. There was already pre-cum leaking out and he automatically rubbed the fluid around the swollen pink head. Kaname's hips bucked violently when he did that.

''I don't recall telling you to do that, Zero.'' Kaname snarled.

''What was it that you wanted me to do?'' Zero asked.

''I want you to suck my thick hard cock. Open your mouth, take me in.''

Kaname gave a strangled gasp when his cock touched Zero's lips . He immediately speared his cock in Zero's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, his hands fisted in the hunter's hair. Zero took deep breaths through his nose as Kaname began thrusting his length in and out of his mouth, all the while groaning and swearing under his heavy breathing.

''That's right.... take that cock..... all of it.... your hot little mouth... oh fuck!''

Kaname's hips started moving more jerkily when Zero began lightly scrapping his teeth down his length with each thrust. He was close. Zero knew he'd pay for teasing the pure blood. He was also so horny he was ready to burst. The feel of Kaname's rod in his mouth was heavenly.

''Zero..oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..... You're gonna swallow every drop I give you...Zero... Zeroooo..'' Kaname said as he shot his seed inside hot Zero's mouth. After he got his breathing under control, Kaname said, '' You shouldn't have teased me like that, Zero. Now it's my turn.'' he growled and pushed Zero on the bed, straddling him.

''I am doing just fine.'' Zero protested although his dick was begging for release.

Kaname leaned forward and pulled Zero's boxer down, his erection springing free at last. ''It say's otherwise!'' he said looking at the hunter's cock.

''Get off me, Kaname!'' Zero shouted. He twisted and struggled to get away from him but the pure blood wouldn't budge. Kaname pressed the full length of his body on the hunter's to subdue his movement.

Zero tried again and again until he gave up. He stared into the pure blood's eyes and saw the desire there. The want. Being this close to Kaname excited him. Intoxicated him. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Because I want to make you mine, Zero.''

''That's insane. We're both men.'' Zero didn't give in.

''Giving pleasure to another isn't about being a man or a woman.

Kaname pressed his lips on Zero's in a searing kiss. He thrust his tongue seeking entrance. Zero let him in. They tasted and teased each other. Kaname's hand roamed down and found Zero's arousal and squeezed. He broke the kiss and looked at the hunter. Zero looked away.

''Don't hide from me.'' Kaname said but the hunter still averted his eyes.

''It's so embarrassing.''

''Look at me, Zero,'' he commanded. The hunter obeyed. ''I'll make love to you.'' Kaname stroked the hunter's cock making him moan. He then took Zero's nipple in his mouth and bit gently.

''Ohhhhhhhhhh!'' Zero cried out loud getting even more aroused. ''Kaname ....''

''Tell me!'' Kaname encouraged and took the other nipple.

''P..please,'' Zero begged. This was just torture. ''Please let me...'' he didn't finish. He expected the pure blood to know what he begging for. What he needed.

Kaname pumped his hand some more enjoying the expression on the hunter's face. ''You don't get to cum until I tell you.'' His right knee went between the hunter's legs, forcing them apart and his groin rested on Zero's. He kissed the hunter again, sucking vigourously. Zero wrapped his arms around the pure blood and deepened the kiss.

Smooth fingers ghosted over Zero's chest and stomach, caressing, worshipping every inch of it. Every inch of him. Kaname flicked his tongue over Zero's nipples. He swirled his tongues around one nipple and bit down, slightly, stimulating. ''How do you feel, Zero?'' He asked a moaning Zero and moved downwards.

He kissed the taut stomach and dipped his tongue into the belly button. He wanted to make sure Zero knew what real pleasure was. He delved his tongue into the navel, fingers flicking the nubs of Zero's nipples. His eyes were now trained on the hunter's flushed face. Then, torturously slow, his hand ran down, over the plane of Zero's stomach, until he was at his hip. He took Zero's throbbing erection in his hand and lowered his head.

''Gods...ohh yes!'' Zero couldn't help but moan. As soon as Kaname took him in his mouth he felt whole. Hot sensations of fire shot through him. He was at his limit. ''Ahhhhh...'' groans fell from his lips unbidded as his hips bucked upward.

Kaname stopped and looked up. Zero moaned the loss of his mouth. ''Now cum for me, Zero!'' he took Zero's length into his mouth again, slowly then faster.

Something began to coil in his lower stomach, ribbons of desire tightened and strained, ready to burst forth. The lower part of his stomach was so hot, oh so hot and then......everything exploded! All he could think about was the white, hot pleasure that surged through him. His hands tangled into raven locks pulling him for a searing kiss. He tasted himself on Kaname's lips and blushed.

Kaname held Zero as they recovered. ''Get some sleep Zero, tomorrow is another day.''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Phew, that was a long chappie! Be on the look out! **

**Lemons, lemons in the next time. Thanks for you reviews. **

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5 **

Zero woke up in the morning a small tickle on his neck. Before he could move his hand to identify the tickle, he felt it again and realized that it was Kaname planting small kisses along his neck and shoulder. It felt so amazing having the pure blood's lips pressed up against his skin that he immediately melted into him. Kaname pulled him closer to his chest as his back met with the pure blood's chest.

''My cock is so hard right now and is in need of some serious release.'' Kaname whispered.

Zero couldn't help but blush when he felt the hard arousal pressed against him. He wasn't supposed to be getting all hot and bothered but God he was. Kaname's strong hand wrapped around his lower waist and found its way to massage his stomach.

''Kaname, you horny bastard!'' Zero tried to brush him off.

''Only for you, Zero.'' Zero moaned as he said those words.

''I did what you asked for yesterday, now let me go to my room.''

''Yes you did. But you know what? I want more than that...''

''What do you mean?''

''I want to teach you show you true passion.''

Kaname moved so that he was on top of the hunter's outstretched body. Zero looked up at him with hooded eyes as the pureblood leaned and took his lips in a sweet, innocent kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Kaname started to move up his body until his knees were right beside the hunter's armpits, his large dick pointing right at him. He lowered himself down until his ass barley rested on the hunter's heaving chest. He started to pump himself. Zero watched as he masturbated, getting aroused himself.

''Lick my balls, Zero!'' Kaname ordered.

Zero licked his lips as he looked at the pure blood's package that hung from the bottom of his dick. He wanted to refuse but the tone in Kaname's voice was dangerous. And yes, he wanted to taste. He lifted his tongue up to on of Kaname's balls and licked it. He could hear the pure blood groan, so he did it again, this time with more pressure.

''Mmmmmm.....That's nice, Zero. Now take it into your mouth.'' Kaname said huskily to him. His breathing was coming out quicker as he continued pumping his own shaft.

Zero took one of the balls into his mouth and started to suck lightly at first until Kaname told him to suck harder. He did. The pure blood pumped faster up and down his rod. He had to lean forward to brace himself against the wall. His eyes were shut and his breathing quick.

Zero moved to his other ball and gave it the same treatment. His face was flushed and he was enjoying himself although he would never admit it. His eyes were almost shut as he moved his tongue slowly around the pure blood's tightening ball. Kaname pulled back after a few minutes of this, the ball popping out of Zero's mouth with an audible sound. He moved the tip of his dick down to the hunter's mouth.

''Suck it!'' he ordered again with a heavy sound in his voice. Zero knew he was getting close so he took as much of him into his mouth as possible. _God, this man had the biggest cock I've ever seen,_ Zero thought. Kaname just continued stroking himself. Before long, he started to cum, his head fell backwards in a clear display of enjoyment. Zero swallowed most of it but some still came out of his mouth.

Kaname pulled back out of his mouth and leaned back. His breathing was heavy and quick. He was slightly shaking and would let out low moans as his orgasm lowered. ''Lick it clean,'' he said in a shaky voice as he lowered the head back down to Zero's awaiting swollen lips.

Zero licked the head clean with his tongue. Trying his damnedest not to miss anything. After he was done, Kaname moved back down his body slowly. He stopped when he was stretched out beside the hunter and looked into his eyes. The hunter's eyes were dark with lust and embarrassment. It made him hard all over again. _This time he would fuck the hunter,_ he smirked at the thought.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Zero's arousal and stroked upward a few times before darting his tongue out and licking from base to tip. ''Ahhhh....'' Zero moaned.

Kaname decide that he wanted the hunter's cock so badly. He ran his tongue from the base all the way up until he reached the head. He engulfed it in his mouth and relaxed his throat so that he could take him all the way in, loving the feeling.

''Yeh...Suck me hard....'' Zero weaved his fingers through Kaname's hair and began thrusting his hips. He continued grinding as Kaname sucked him harder and harder. The pure blood began playing with his ball hoping to bring him over the edge and luckily it did. For Zero exploded immediately. ''Ohhhhh....ohhhhh!'' Zero screamed from the intense orgasm.

Kaname swallowed Zero's load enjoying the taste. ''Well...that sure didn't take long.....'' he commented.

''Shut up!'' Zero said still recovering from his orgasm. He came fast because he had been too excited. But he didn't offer the pure any explanation. He would only tease him more.

''I am guessing you enjoyed that,'' he toyed with the hunter.

''You have no idea.'' he said breathless and sat up.

Kaname gave him a wicked smile and his voice dripped of lust. ''Then let me give you something even better..... Something that I have been craving....''

''And what would that be?'' Zero asked, read curled in his abdomen, coiling in his gut, making shivers run down his back. Need burned his body, scorching, torrid. Desire undulated through the expanse of his body, goose bumps erupted on his skin. Was Kaname's errant temptation stronger than his will?

His thoughts were cut off as Kaname's hot mouth latched onto his throat, nibbling, biting, licking and oh God...kissing. He could feel it, the tiniest of touch, the smallest of stimuli that Kaname's ministrations produced, every breath that he took.... the beat of his heart.... the warm breath tickling his skin. Zero closed his eyes, unwilling, and arched his neck. To give access to Kaname, to let him do anything and everything, to take whatever he wanted from him.

''Let me show you....'' Kaname said in a hoarse voice as he licked Zero's Adams apple up and down, softly, harshly, demanding and urgently. The perfect set of teeth, raked slowly across the delicate skin. He would sometimes capture a fold of skin between those teeth and bite down, soft and gentle, not to hurt him. The warm lips, wet lips sucked on the bitten skin, soothing, stimulating and arousing at the same time.

''Your skin is so smooth and beautiful, Zero.'' Kaname whispered.

Zero could feel Kaname's hard chest meshing with his own, he could feel hard, flexing muscles of abdomen, the soft skin over it and the pressure of those sharp hip bones. Zero could also feel the warm, throbbing cock that was Kaname'sand he could feel sparks that flew through his nervous system when Kaname's dick met with his.

This was a new sensation, Zero had never felt something like this....to feel someone else's penis against his and it was intoxicatingly pleasurable, the way his blood boiled, something bubbled inside him and the electric feeling down there! It was addicting, overwhelming and drowning.

Kaname rummaged through his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle. He open it and coated three fingers in the gel like liquid and caressed Zero's perineum and waited for the hunter to react. And he did.

''Ummm....isn't something strange about this?'' Zero asked.

''Not at all, Zero. This is perfectly natural sex.'' he smirked and shoved his fingers inside.

Zero gasped and shot the pure blood a weak glare and closed his eyes. Kaname's erection throbbed as he felt the tight, hot muscles around his fingers, clenching on them. He looked at Zero who was biting his lips, trying to restrain himself as well.

The picture was so arousing that Kaname bent down slightly and pulled the abused lip between his and sucked on it, tasting more of Zero's blood. His fingers moved inside him, scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscles, carefully.

When Zero began to pushing on his fingers, Kaname thought it was stretched enough and pulled them out, ignoring the hunter's whine. He coated himself with the gel, positioning himself on the entrance, the head of his cock pressing against her opening. He said almost kindly, ''Relax, this will hurt a bit....''

Kaname pushed himself in with one thrust. He looked down at Zero whose body was glistening and taunt with excitement. Zero closed his eyes. Kaname was so big. It was a pleasure and somewhat a pain, when he first entered.

Kaname buried his face into Zero's neck and bit down harshly, breaking the skin and tasting the blood. He was sure that Zero's fingernails in his back were drawing blood but at that moment it didn't really matter. The hunter's body was so hot and fucking tight, the muscles pulsed around him, clenching and pressing in a loving manner.

Zero was in heaven. The sensations that ran through his body were overwhelming. Kaname's bite made him even more aroused, if that were possible and he started to scream.

''Are you alright...'' Kaname breathed in the slender neck, blowing through the silver locks on Zero's nape.

''Yes... just move...'' Zero urged, covering up the pained tone with a loud breath.

Kaname complied, even though his limbs felt heavy and his mind was clouded, still the spiking desire that coiled through his body through his body and ended down there, pulsating with each beat of the sweet yearning and want. He was intoxicated just by being inside Zero. His head was spinning in intense rapture that tore through him. Of all the people he had been intimate with, no one held even a candle to Zero. The hunter was just too fucking good!

Zero's erection was trapped between their bodies, twitching for attention and Kaname relented as he pushed up. The pure blood grabbed the slim hips and let Zero circle his legs around his back. The calves of Zero's legs were digging into his lower back as he began thrusting.

''So tight..''

''Ohh..Kaname,'' Zero screamed.

''You're soaking wet.''

''You made me this wet.''

''Does it feel good, Zero.... my cock buried inside your tight little hole?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes! I love it. Fuck me harder....'' Zero cried. He loved the way Kaname talked dirty.

''I love watching my cock sliding in and out of you. Fuck! You are so sexy, Zero. So unbelievably tight.''

The simple motion of in and out developed a staccato rhythm, accompanied by wordeless gasps and pants, the most carnal, the most primal form of music and it sounded so beautiful to Kaname's ears.

Zero's screams were muffled by Kaname's mouth, and his by the hunter's. They breathed into each other and became one. ''Bite me, Zero. Milk my cock.'' Kaname said as he sank his fangs into the hunter's skin. his vision was painted like a bright mural of vibrant colours.

The entire world exploded in tiny shards of clear glass. The pleasure sieved through him, filtering and pouring through his senses in one bright moment and then everything went still. Kaname emptied himself into Zero's body as his orgasm unleashed and slumped forward, resting on the sweat slicked one of the hunter. Zero followed shortly afterwards, coming with a silent cry.

''That was...... amazing!'' Zero panted heavily.

''We can go another round.'' Kaname smirked.

''You insatiable bastard. I am going to have a shower.'' he stood up and walked to the door, conscious of Kaname's eyes on his still naked back.

''Don't turn your back on me, Zero!'' Kaname growled but Zero ignored him and out.

Zero went to his room and into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his body. What had he done? What had possessed him to do something like that? And the annoying truth was that he had loved every moment of it. He had loved how Kaname had fucked him. How he had sucked his blood.

Just thinking about it made him hard again. He took his cock and started to pump it, thinking about Kaname and what they'd just shared. What was happening to him? He felt as if he could do it again and again. Where was this high libido coming from? Was it because he was attracted to the pure blood? Or because he was no longer human? He didn't understand himself anymore.

''You are a little tease, aren't you?'' Kaname asked suddenly behind Zero. He sounded angry.

''How did you get in here?'' Zero asked.

''It doesn't matter.''

''Haven't you ever heard of privacy?''

Kaname ignored him, ''You have been a bad boy and you deserved to be punished.'' Kaname whispered in his ears and pulled away.

Zero felt something like leather slide up his legs and across his crotch. He hissed at the sensation of something touching him where he wanted. He was so aroused that he didn't now what to say.

''Walking away from me in your sexy behind..... You like making me hard don't you?'' The cool leather brushed around one of Zero's nipples. He felt the air leave his lungs and his nipples hardened to the point of pain.

''Do you enjoy to making me suffer?'' When Zero didn't respond, he said, '' Answer me!''

Zero felt the leather flick against his skin roughly and was surprised at the moan that escaped his lips. What was happening to him? He was enjoying the presence of the pure blood and what he was doing to him, things couldn't get worse than this.

The sting of something slapping against his thigh brought him out of his thoughts and caused him to cry out. The sensation was amazing. It hurt a little but there was pleasure too, he wanted to more.

''Answer me!'' Kaname said roughly once again near his ear. Zero was so wrapped in the feeling, he couldn't even remember what he was asked. He felt his hair being pulled and jerked roughly. ''I said answer me,'' Kaname growled.

''No....I don't like.... to see you suffer.'' he whispered between gasps of air.

''Turn off the shower and get out!'' They both stepped out. ''Are you ready for your punishment?'' Kaname asked.

Zero decided to humour him. ''Yes,'' he whispered. ''Please punish me.'' He couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. This was so out of character for him, and yet...

Kaname released his hair and pulled away. He looked at the hunter's firm ass that was smooth and pale. He ran his free hand over the soft flesh. He had a very nice ass indeed. He got a very sadistic smile on his lips. This was going to be fun. He had not spanked someone in a long time.

Zero was scared. He knew that Kaname wouldn't hurt him too bad. The strangest thing was that he was getting excited from this. Kaname got ready to deliver the first smack. He raised the paddle back and swung it forward with enough force to make a good sting.

Zero's eyes widened at the pain. He could feel the sting and it spread like hot fire across his ass. He didn't want it to continue more than it had to. So he counted.

''ONE!'' he bit out between clenched teeth.

SMACK!!!!!!!

''TWO!''

SMACK!!!!!!!

''THREE!''

SMACK!!!!!!!

By this time his eyes started to water up and he could feel tears slide down his cheeks. His backside was on fire and he could feel shots of pain that did a tingly affect all around his ass.

Kaname looked at his bright red ass and felt his dick harden to an unbelievable size. He was really turned on. He reached his free hand and gently caressed one of the reddened cheeks. It was hot and started to look a little raw.

Zero gasped as he felt Kaname's hand on his ass. It stung but he felt the pleasure behind it. He found himself getting even more aroused despite the pain and had to fight back the moan that wanted to escape his lips.

''Two more,'' Kaname drawled out. He raised his arm and delivered the fourth one.

SMACK!!!!!!!

''FOUR!''

SMACK!!!!!!!

''FIVE!''

''Have you learnt your lesson?'' Kaname asked and he bent over and looked into Zero's face with lustful eyes. He saw that the hunter had been crying.

''Yes, Kaname.'' he stuttered out. He was aroused and in pain. It was a funny mix but the pleasure it sent was indescribable. Zero was expecting him to go but felt Kaname's tongue on his raw ass licking him. He continued his pleasurable torture until Zero began to squirm and moan at the same time. Kaname couldn't resist. He had to fuck the hunter now. He looked so helpless.

''Please...'' Zero said in a small voice.

''What do you want, Zero?''

''Take me!'' Zero pleaded.

''Get into the shower,'' Kaname demanded. Zero quickly obeyed. ''Now bend over and show me my sheath.''

Zero did as he was told, feeling so vulnerable as he exposed his intimate area. He spread his legs wide, anticipating being filled. Kaname's cock brushed over the exposed area making Zero shudder. This was just amazing. He whimpered in need, the need to be filled, the need to be taken so hard.

Kaname's body bent over him and whispered in his ears. ''I am going to fuck you until you scream.'' and thrust his hard staff home. Zero gave a hoarse cry from the pleasure of being stretched to his very limits.

Kaname pulled his cock out and slammed in again, with extreme force this time. Zero felt his feet lifting each time Kaname's length impaled him. His ass held on tightly to the turgid length, feeling every inch of him, relishing the completion. Kaname lifted Zero up so that he was pressed against his body and continued his pounding.

Zero put his hands on the wall for support and felt the pure blood's hand on his arousal. He screamed out in passion as Kaname pleasured and pounded into him. ''Ohh fuck!''

''You are mine, Zero.'' he breathe as he thrust inside the hunter. Zero's eyes rolled back into the back of his head at the sensation of being stretched and filled. The world around disappeared, leaving only them.

''Yes, only yours!''

''No one will ever touch you like this, you are mine!'' he pinched one of Zero's nipple and bit the tender flesh on his neck. Kaname increased his pace his grunts becoming louder with each thrust. Zero was overwhelmed by the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain and Kaname drove into him faster. He felt his hold on reality slipping and couldn't hold much longer. Kaname exploded inside him, joining him in his cries of pleasure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Phew! That's it! Not a long chapter as the others but...**

**Kaname and Zero are finally one. **

**Tell me what you think abou the lemons. **

**Thanks you all for your wonderful reviews. **

**You guys are the best.**

**I appreciate them. **

**Ebony-Knight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6 **

Zero decided to go and relax in the Jacuzzi, after Kaname left for work. Even now he was still blushing just thinking of the things he let the pure blood do to him. He had never know this side of himself. Some part of him wanted to believe that it was the blood bond's doing but he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He had allowed Kaname to take him because he wanted to, because he couldn't resist the pure blood's advances anymore.

_I will just have to avoid him so that we don't have a repeat of the forbidden. But it will be very hard to keep my distance since we now live together. Who would have thought that another man would rouse such feelings in him. Such emotions. Whoa! What am I thinking? Emotions? I'm a man for God's sake! It can never work out between us. Sooner or later we'll have to go our own separate ways. It would be better if I don't start feeling anything for him. The man is stinking rich, he could have any man or woman he wants. As soon as he gets bored with me, he will move onto the next person. _

Zero sighed heavily. What a mess he'd gotten himself into! He would just have to take one day at a time and see what happens. Worrying wouldn't bring anything but heartaches to him and that's the last thing he needed. Suddenly he felt very tired. He couldn't take a nap in the Jacuzzi in fear of falling asleep and drowning, so he decided to go back to bed since he had nothing better to do. He couldn't go to work anyway so there was no harm in relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. He dried himself, walked to Kaname's bed and stopped.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like sleeping in here when I have my own bed? _

He turned around to go to his room but suddenly stopped. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to sleep in the master's bedroom. Kaname wasn't around and he would never find out. He got into bed and breathed in Kaname's scent. It felt so good to lie his head where the pure blood always slept. His scent was everywhere soothing him and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Zero up from his beauty sleep. He reached for the phone next to the bed so that the shrilling noise that was so annoying would finally stop. He paused before answering.

This is Kaname's bedroom, so whoever is calling will be expecting the pureblood to pick up and not to someone else. But it's too late to hung up the phone now. What do I do? What do I do? Should I change my voice to sound like his?

''Kuran residence, hello?'' Zero said.

''Hey, it's me!'' Kaname replied on the other end of the line.

Zero let out a heavy breath that he'd been holding. ''Thank God!''

''Why? Were you expecting someone else's phone call?'' Kaname asked.

''No silly! I picked up the phone from your room and I was afraid it was somebody important calling. I had no idea how I would have explained who I am to that person if they asked.'' Zero explained.

''No need to worry. Nobody has the extension number to my bedroom.''

''I am just glad it was you and not somebody else.''

''What are you still doing in my room?'' Kaname asked.

''No! I'm not in your room. I mean yes......I am....I mean....I decided to deep myself in the Jacuzzi after you left and then got tired...'' Zero stuttered.

''So you decided to rest on my bed?'' Kaname inquired.

''It's not what you think...I....didn't...'' Zero began.

''I am glad. That bed is ours now, you can lie on it anytime you want. I meant what I said earlier, you can help yourself to whatever you want, I will not be offended, okay? That is your home too.'' Kaname encouraged.

''Thanks.'' Zero said.

''So did you think of me, while you slept on it?''

''As if......'' Zero began then decided to flirt with him a little. ''Oh yes!''

''Really?'' Kaname asked suddenly getting excited.

''Really. In fact I am lying here naked.'' Zero said smiling. _Take that you insatiable bastard! _

''Oh, what a pleasant thought! Maybe I should just stop working and come join you?'' Kaname asked.

''No, no! Continue with your work. Don't let me distract you.'' Zero realized that he was walking on dangerous ground. What if Kaname really decided to come home now? What would he do? He was supposed to be avoiding him, not encouraging him to make his advances.

''But you do distract me. You been on my mind since I left the house this morning. I miss you, Zero.'' Kaname confessed.

Zero paused. He didn't know how to respond to that. ''What are you talking about? We were together this morning. Speaking of which, what time is it? I must have overslept.'' He changed the subject.

''It's a quarter to three. You must have been very tired, I guess. You will have to get used to being eaten by me all the time.'' Kaname said.

''Heeee! Are you kidding me? I'm not letting you touch me anymore. Just forget!'' Zero said.

''If only it was that easy. How can you ask me to forget the way you moan for me? The way you scream my name as I thrust into you? How can I forget, Zero?''

''I don't know, you figure it out. Just because I did you a favor and didn't fight back before doesn't mean I'll allow.......''

''Tell me honestly Zero, have you forgotten what we shared?'' Kaname interrupted him.

''I....I.....'' Zero couldn't answer him because deep in his heart he knew he could never forget the thrills of passion they brought to each other.

''See? You can't even answer me. Please don't ask me to do such a thing. Anyway, I called to let you know that I'm bringing a special friend for dinner this evening, so be ready at around five thirty.'' Kaname said.

''Special friend?'' Zero asked.

''Yes very special to me, I don't know what I would do without my friend.'' Kaname replied. ''Well, continue getting some rest, you're going to need it, because tonight I'll ravish you more!'' he hang up.

''Baka!'' Zero shouted but the phone was already disconnected.

_What am I going to do with him?_ he wondered. But that was not what was disturbing him. Kaname had said he was bring a _special_ friend. Who was this person he thought so highly of? Could it be that the pure blood having an affair with someone else? He didn't want to jump to conclusions yet. He would just have to wait and see who this special guest was.

Wait a minute! Why did it bother him so much? The thought of someone other than him being special to Kaname really nagged at him. What was happening to him to make him feel this way? Didn't he just say that he would do anything in his power to avoid getting close to the pureblood? Then why was he acting like a jealous bitch? What did he really feel for Kaname? He shook his head. Stressing himself was going getting him nowhere.

He decided to tour the mansion once more. Downstairs in the kitchen he met the cook, who bowed to him and continued with his duties. He wondered who else lived worked here because he had noticed servant quarters next to the mansion. Two and a half hours later, the cook who had earlier introduced himself as Zagi came to inform him that Kaname had arrived and was waiting for him in the living room.

He made his way quickly downstairs towards the living room where he heard voices. Kaname was sitting and chatting with a handsome blond man. A man? He had been expecting to see a woman all along. Well, sometimes life was full of surprises. If Kaname had noticed his presence he sure didn't act like it, because he laughed at something the blond man said.

_They sure look cozy! _Zero thought. He cleared his voice to get their attention. Kaname looked at Zero and smiled.

''Oh, hey Zero, let me introduce you to my friend. This is Hanabusa Aido, we've known each other all our lives. Aido, this is Kiryuu Zero.'' Kaname said standing up.

Aido also stood up and shook hands with Zero. ''Nice to meet!'' He said but he was throwing daggers towards Zero.

Zero didn't miss those looks which made him wonder if he had been right to think that Kaname was fooling around. And with another man! The thought brought pain to his heart that he had to fake a smile so that the real emotions he felt wouldn't show on his face. ''Same here.''

''So, how long have you known Kaname-sama?'' Aido asked Zero.

''Not long. I just met him recently.'' Zero replied.

''I see. Do you live around here?'' Aido persisted.

What is this, twenty-one questions? Zero thought. ''Actually....'' he began but was interrupted by Zagi voice.

''Dinner is served!'' Zagi said.

Zero was happy for the interruption. Aido's question had put him on the spot. He didn't know how to answer the question without explaining the circumstances of his fate. If they were really good friends, why hadn't Kaname mentioned to him that he had a guest living with him at the moment? What was going on? First of all Kaname had ignored him when he came into the living room. He was very sure that the pure blood knew he was there even before he cleared his throat to get their attention.

They all moved to the dining room and sat down to enjoy their delicious meal. Zero sat across the pureblood and remained silent while Aido talked with Kaname ignoring him. He felt completely left out so he excused himself but Kaname stopped him.

''Stay.'' Kaname ordered him.

''But why? It seems you two have a lot to talk about and my presence is not needed.'' Zero said standing up.

''Sit down!'' Kaname roared. ''I need your presence much more than you can imagine.''

Zero took the warning and sat down. Aido looked from one man to the other. What the hell was going on between those two? The vibes being released from both of them were electrifying. Could it be that.......? Kaname had not mentioned anything since that day he requested that he get information on the hunter. But still.........

''I am sorry, Zero. It's all my fault. We didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation. It's just that there are things we've experienced that you don't know about and so...am sorry again. Don't take it personally.'' Aido explained.

''I am sure he understands now, don't you Zero?'' Kaname asked. He removed one of his shoe and lifted his leg to Zero's crotch daring him to say otherwise.

''I don't.......'' Zero began but stopped when Kaname moved his toes, massaging his shaft. ''Ahhhh........I mean.....I understand..... very well.'' he stuttered. _Damn you, Kaname, I will get you for that!_ he thought.

_Bring it on! What could you possibly do, you are now at my mercy so behave yourself! _

Zero gasped. Did he just hear a voice in his head? It was as if Kaname had answered his thoughts. _And ohhh..... I am getting hard. What is this bastard doing to me?_ He thought.

_Do you like it?_ Kaname answered him.

Zero looked at him, his eyes widened. _Shit! What going on? Don't tell me you can hear my thoughts! _

_Bingo! It's normal for vampires to communicate through telepathy, especially between those that share a blood bond. You are vampire now, it was only a matter of time before you got those powers. But I can only hear your thoughts if you want me to. Like now, you really wanted to give me a piece of your mind so you opened your thoughts to me, that's why I'm able to hear you. _

_Amazing!_ Zero said.

_So you like it that much, huh?_ Kaname said and continued kneading his toes on Zero's throbbing erection. _You cock is so hard right now, I just want to take it in my mouth._

_Dream on!_ Zero spat.

''Are you alright Zero?'' Aido interrupted. ''You are sweating and you look like you're ready to explode.''

''I am.....'' Kaname massaged harder, ''Ohhhhhhh........alright.'' Zero managed to say.

''Good, I thought for a minute there that something was wrong.'' Aido said.

''Excuse me, I really have to go to the bathroom.'' Zero pushed back his seat and stood up.

''Surely you'll come back so that we can get to know each other?'' Aido asked.

''Of course I'm coming back.'' Zero replied.

_I can come with you and take care of that arousal._ Kaname reached out to the hunter's mind.

_Stay the fuck away from me, I hate you! _Zero sent him daggers and left.

Kaname also stood up. ''Let's go sit in the living room where it's more comfortable but before I join you, I will excuse myself to go and change my clothes. I really hate being in a suit when I'm home.''

''Of course, Kaname-sama. Take your time.'' Aido said.

Kaname left and followed Zero's scent upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and scanned the room but the hunter was nowhere to be seen. He walked quietly, into the room and found Zero in the bathroom masturbating.

''Naughty, naughty!'' He breathed into the hunter's ear. A small moan came from Zero's parted lips. He face turned tones of red that he'd been caught pleasuring himself by the one person he had escaped from. He turned around to leave but Kaname caught him by wrist and pinned him on the bathroom wall with the length of his body.

''Let me go, Kaname!'' Zero said through clenched teeth. ''Haven't you done enough already?''

Kaname took Zero's cock which was still hanging out. ''If you blame me so much, then allow me to finish what I started.'' he massaged the hunter's cock up and down.

''Ahhhhhhhhh......'' Zero moaned at the sensation, his eyes closing briefly, before staring back into the pureblood's eyes.

Kaname leaned forward until their lips touched softly. Zero hungrily opened his mouth attacking Kaname's lips with a fierceness that stunned them both. Kaname pulled him closer, feeling a shudder ripple through his body as he responded as enthusiastically as the hunter.

''I want you to take me, Zero.'' Kaname whispered.

''I beg your pardon?'' Zero thought he was he had heard his own things.

''I want you inside me.'' Kaname said again.

''But.......'' Zero began saying.

''I want to feel what it's like to have your cock buried inside me. Now, help me remove my clothes.'' Kaname said.

Zero needed no further arguing. He ripped Kaname's clothes off of him and had him naked in seconds. Kaname leaned up and tried to removed the Zero's clothes but the hunter already had them in shreds. A look between apprehension and longing crossed the hunter's features as he slowly rubbed his hand over Kaname's length. Kaname bucked his hips slightly in Zero's hand. ''I might hurt you, I don't have any lubricants. Maybe I should go....''

''Don't worry about me, Zero, I'm all yours. Don't hold back.'' Kaname encouraged him. He watched the large, veined cock with anticipation of soon being filled. Then he looked up and they stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. He then turned around and got on all fours. The carpet in the bathroom was thick and very comfortable.

Zero followed him down down kneeling between his legs. His own cock ran constantly with pre-cum so he massaged Kaname's puckered flesh with it, feeling the pureblood trying to relax his muscles.

''Put it in already!'' Kaname groaned. ''And don't go easy on me.''

Zero pushed forward slowly, his body quivering until he was home. Kaname closed his eyes, his breathing coming deeper and faster. Zero gritted his teeth fighting for control while waiting for the pureblood to adjust to his length.

He drew almost all the way out of Kaname and rammed back in.

''Ohhhhhh..........'' Kaname moaned. Zero tightened his hold on Kaname and began thrusting, control flung to hell, using the pureblood's body savagely. Kaname threw his head back and leaned backward so the hunter hugged him.

Zero took Kaname's cock in his hand and began pumping slowly, up and down, tormenting the pureblood. Just when Kaname thought he would explode Zero sank his fangs on his shoulder, sending hot sensations throughout his body. Zero continued pounding his hips relentlessly against the pureblood's firm ass, making rapid slapping sounds.

''You feel so good, Kaname.'' Zero said.

Kaname moaned and leaned forward again as Zero began his brutal thrusts. He was in heaven. Such uncompromising pleasure. The pain of Zero's size only enhanced the pleasure so he clenched his teeth as the hunter pounded even harder into him. A hoarse scream was torn from him as Zero hit some spot in him that had him cumming convulsively.

Zero did not stop or slow down. He continued fucking him. Kaname's body quivered through his orgasm, moaning, trying to gain leverage. Zero grimaced, baring his fangs. He pounded furiously into Kaname's hole, as he felt himself cumming. When the last of his load was buried deed inside the pureblood, he brought Kaname's body against his in a hug.

''Are you okay?'' Zero's voice was husky. He removed his cock slowly watching his cum spurt out of Kaname's hole. _Nice view,_ he thought.

''Yeah.....'' Kaname replied. ''I enjoyed being pounded by you.''

''It felt so good to be inside you. I had no idea it would be that heavenly.'' Zero confessed. ''Thanks for letting me....''

Kaname silenced him with a kiss. Their mouths greedily devoured one another, moving in perfect sync, tongues clashing again and again. Zero was the first to break the kiss. ''What happened to our guest?''

Kaname gasped. ''Ohh..ohh.....! We'd better get dressed and go back. He's probably wondering by now. You will go first then I will follow.''

''Okay.'' Zero agreed. He cleaned himself quickly, changed into other clothes and went back downstairs.

''There you are! I was wondering what happened to the both of you.'' Aido said smiling.

''I am sorry it took me so long.'' Zero apologized.

''I have a question though,'' Aido began.

''What is it?''

''Did you hear someone scream?''

''What?'' Zero's blushed. ''I didn't hear anything.''

''I am sure I heard someone screaming and then moaning as if in pain,'' Aido persisted, ''or was it from pleasure?'' He looked Zero directly in the eyes.

''I....'' Zero was so embarrassed that he could find words to defend himself. So he remained quiet.

Aido approached the hunter slowly. Zero backed away from him. There was something sinister about the blond. ''What happened to your clothes, Zero?''

''What do you mean?'' Zero decided to lay dumb.

''I am very sure you hard other clothes on. What coud have happened to them, I wonder?'' Aido raised an eyebrow waiting for the hunter's answer.

''I.....I.....'' Zero stammered. ''I soiled them so I had to borrow Kaname some of his.''

''Hmmm....'' Aido said. ''I think you're lying.''

''Think what you like, it none of your business anyway.'' Zero shrugged.

''Now that's where you're wrong. See everything that concerns Kaname, concerns me. I don't know what's going on between you two but if you hurt him in any way, there's going to be hell to pay, you'll have to face me, is that clear?'' Aido warned.

''Than's enough!.'' Kaname said suddenly.

Aido gasped and turned around. ''Kaname-sama! I didn't mean to attack him like that it's just that...'' he began.

''Save it! I don't want to hear it.'' Kaname said and turned to look at Zero. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I am fine.'' Zero replied.

Aido watched the exchange between those two. The way Kaname looked at the hunter, the way he showed concerned, the light in his eyes that shined only for the hunter. The air was suddenly tense in the room so he decide it was time he left.

''Thanks for dinner Kaname but I think it's time for me to go.'' Kaname only nodded so he turned to Zero. ''Aren't you leaving too?''

Zero looked at Kaname and then answered, ''Uh.....I'm....'' he began.

''I can give you a lift in my car, if you want since I didn't notice any other cars parked outside.'' Aido offered not letting the hunter finish what he was saying.

''I......'' Zero tried again.

''That will not be necessary!'' Kaname said suddenly shocking both of them. ''Because he now lives with me.'' he walked and put him arm around the hunter who didn't resist.

''Kaname-sama!'' Aido gasped. ''What is the meaning of this?''

''We have a blood bond! Kaname said proudly. ''Zero is my lover and the man in my life!'' and he sealed those word with a kiss. The look on Aido's face was priceless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just found this new yaoi anime called** **Hyakujitsu no Bara. **

**You guys should check it out if you haven't watched it. It's really steamy, whep! **

**I would also like to apologize to you guys for taking too long to update. **

**Thanks alot for all your lovely reviews. I appreciate them with all my heart. **

**More soon. All my love. **

**Ebony-Knight. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7**

''How is it going Zero?'' Yagari asked.

Yagari had called him earlier in the day and asked whether they could meet for lunch. Of course Zero couldn't say no because Yagari was one of the people he was close to and treated him like family. He was also glad to get out of the house. It was very boring sitting all day in Kaname's mansion doing nothing all day. Kaname had offered him a car to enable him to move around but he point blank refused. He knew he just being stubborn, as usual but he didn't want to feel like he owed the pureblood anything. He had done enough for him and he couldn't ask for more.

''Everything is fine but I am really bored. I wish I could go back to work soon.'' Zero said.

''How does it feel like to be a vampire?'' Yagari knew he was bringing up a very sensitive topic but he just had to know. Zero was like family. Like a brother.

''Oh...you know about that?'' Zero sighed. News sure spread fast.

''When were you planning on telling me? If ever, that is. I thought you trusted me....Cross told me the situation you are in and I completely agree with him. You should stay with Kaname until you are able to control yourself and not put anyone's life in danger.'' Yagari explained.

''It's not that I don't trust you...please don't get me wrong. I didn't say anything sooner because it's also had on me to accept what I have become. I was afraid that if I told you you too would look down upon me.''

''Oh, Zero! You know me better than that. To me you will always be the same young man no matter what you've become. I believe in you so please have more faith in me.'' Yagari said caressing Zero's cheek. Zero flinched from the caress.

What is wrong with me? Why did I have to react that way? Yagari's caress didn't make him feel anything like the pureblood... He was nothing like the pureblood, so why? He was just more conscious and aware of himself and it was all Kaname's fault for making him feel this way. All Kaname had to do was touch him and he would just start melting inside.

''I am sorry for the misunderstanding....It's just that I'm going through a hard time now accepting who I am.'' Zero said smiling.

The waiter brought their drinks and left.

Yagari took a long sip from his glass. ''Tell me about him.''

''Huh? Who?'' Zero asked confused.

''About Kaname.....''

''Hmmm, he's pure blood...'' Zero began.

''No, no. Tell me about his character, what's it's like to be around him.'' Yagari inquired.

''Well..he's very annoying and persistant, that's for sure. But other than that he's very caring and sweet. What am I saying, ha ha ha!'' Zero couldn't believe he was calling the pureblood sweet.

''Do you like him?'' Yagari asked.

''What?'' Zero raise his voice. ''

''Do you like him?'' Yagari repeated himself.

Zero avoided his eyes. ''I don't know why you're asking me all this all of a sudden.''

''You can try to fool yourself but you can't fool me. I know what a blood bond can do. So look me in the eye and tell me you haven't fallen in love with him.'' Yagari persisted.

''Love? Are you kidding me? We are both men. Love can never exist between us.'' Zero said stubbornly.

''You're so conservative, Zero, you know that? This is a new era where homosexuality is being accepted and more so between vampires. Are you still going to deny your own feelings?''

''I don't feel anything for him.'' Zero said.

''Not even a little?'' Zero shook his head. ''Not even a tiny wee bit?''

Zero sighed deeply. ''Maybe I like him a little.''

''That's better. So what have you two been up to so far?'' Yagari asked. When Zero blushed, he grinned knowingly. ''Ah, that far.''

''It's not like I wanted to. Things just happened and I couldn't stop them. I don't know what is wrong with me. Everytime I promised myself that I would become stronger and not give in but the minute he touches me, I forget about my promiser. It happens again and again. I feel things that I never felt with woman. It's not my fault,you have to believe me.'' Zero bubbled on and on.

''Calm down, Zero, I do believe you. It is the blood bond doing that. If you keep denying it you will only hurt yourself even more. My knowledge about blood bonds is that the people who share it feel what the other is feeling. You may also hurt each other through the bond. Learn to listen to yourself so that this may not happen.'' Yagari explained.

''I will try.'' Zero promised.

''Good to hear that. I knew that you were both intimate from your reaction to my caress. I always did that and you never flinched like that until now.''

''I..um...'' Zero tried to explain himself.

''Don't worry I understand. It must be difficult to be in your situation especially when you thought you were a straight man, right? You should ask me, I know that best.'' Yagari said.

''Really? I didn't know that you're also...'' Zero didn't want to say the word gay.

''I have someone that loves me so much and I love him back.''

''Wow! I am happy for you.'' Zero said smiling.

''Thanks. In the beginning, I was really bothered by the fact that we are both men but he showed me that love can also exist between men. Look at it this way....love is an emotion and we can't choose who we fall in love with. So if you choose to express this emotion to a man or woman then it's really okay as long as you are both happy.'' Yagari said.

''I wish it was that easy....'' Zero started saying but was interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. ''Hello?'' he asked.

''Where are you?'' It was Kaname. ''I called the house but you were not there.''

''Don't tell me you expected me to just sit there and wait for you to return! I am having lunch with a friend at Barcelona.'' Zero said.

''A man or a woman?'' Kaname asked.

''It's a man, not that it's any of your business.'' Zero replied.

Yagari was listening keenly to their conversation. Maybe he should just stir things up for those two. ''Honey, who's that interrupting our lunch?'' He spoke loud enough for Kaname to hear.

Zero glared at him. _What are you trying to do?_ he mouthed.

''Honey? Who dares call you his honey other than me?'' Kaname sounded angry all of a sudden.

''Don't listen to him, it's nothing.'' Zero said and smiled at the waiter who had brought their lunch and excused himself again.

''It's obviously something from the tone of his voice.'' Kaname persisted.

''I would like to eat now so if you have nothing better to say...'' Zero began saying but Kaname had already hung up. ''Whatever......'' he shrugged.

''Sounds like someone is jealous.'' Yagari said smiling.

''I guess he is since he hung up on me. You fool, why did you have to say that? What did you wish to gain? Now you've given him the wrong idea.'' Zero scolded Yagari.

''I was just testing to see how serious he is with you. Judging from his reaction I'd say he's very possessive. You're very lucky. What I wouldn't give to get a lover like that. I like a possessive man unfortunately my boyfriend isn't like that.'' Yagari said.

''Hmm! What's so good about a possessive man? He just called to keep track of my whereabouts, nothing more. I need my freedom, I want to move around without someone questioning me like before. I am grow man and he has to get used to it, to hell with the blood bond.'' Zero strated fuming.

''Relax and lets enjoy our meal.'' Yagari said. He knew that Zero had a quick temper and this wasn't the time to provoke him. Another time maybe. ''Why don't you come meet my lover tomorrow evening? You can bring Kaname along so that he doesn't feel left out, I will make you a nice warm meal.''

''I will ask him first whether he is free or not then I will call you in the evening.'' Zero said.

They ate their meal while Yagari updated Zero on what's been happening at the association. When they finished, the waiter cleared the table and brought them another round of drinks. Suddenly Zero touched his neck. It felt as it was on fire. Yagari also noticed.

''What is wrong, Zero? Are you okay?'' Yagari asked with concern on his face.

''I just feel as if my neck is burning.'' Zero continued rubbing his neck. The burn was where Kaname had bitten him. Not only once but several times.

''It must be the bond. I wonder...'' Yagari said and carefully perused the restaurant. There at the far corner he found what he was looking for. There sat a raven haired man trying his very best to hide himself behind a newspaper. ''Tell me Zero....''

''What is it?'' Zero asked.

''What colour is Kaname's hair?'' Yagari asked.

''Black. Why do you ask?''

''No reason at all. Just curious you know.'' Yagari replied and laughed nervously. He was right. Zero's neck was burning because of Kaname's presence in the restaurant. Because of the pureblood's emotion. Kaname must be jealous for him to go out of his way to spy on them. He only hoped that his interference would cause any problems between those two.

Yagari looked at Kaname again and then away. He beckoned the waiter to pay the bill. Zero reached for his wallet but Yagari stopped him by placing his hand on Zero's arm. ''I will take care of it, okay?''

''But...'' Zero started to protest.

''No buts. Dont worry about it, I asked you out so it's my treat. Well my time is up, I must get back to work.'' Yagari said and paid. The waiter left happily after being tipped handsomely. Yagari stood up and so did Zero. He walked towards the gents toilet and stopped where he was sure Kaname would see them. ''I have to go make a quick stop there.'' he pointed to the direction of the toilets.

Zero nodded. ''I understand.''

''Well, it was nice seeing you again, Zero. I really enjoyed our conversation. Just take it easy on yourself and everything will work out, okay honey?'' He cupped Zero's face.

Zero didn't flinch this time. ''I will!'' he said. Before he knew what was happening Yagari took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Zero gasped but didn't push him away.

''You are not alone, you have me here.'' Yagari whispered in his ear and then released him.

Zero turned tones of red. He hadn't expected Yagari to do that and especially in public. ''What did you do that for?''

''You will understand in time, Zero. Now take care of yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't! Yagari winked and left.

''As if!'' Zero spat and turned around to leave but stopped. What was this feeling? A feeling as if he was being watched. Maybe his vampire instincts were playing tricks on him. He brushed the thought aside and walked out of the restaurant.

He knew exactly what Yagari meant by those words. Now that he had opened up to him about his relationship with Kaname, Yagari would continuously tease him even though they were in the same club. Forget about the teasing, why did he have to hug him like that in public? He couldn't even begin to understand what that man was up to. 'You will understand, Zero.' was what he had said. But what was he supposed to understand?

When he arrived at the mansion, he was greeted by Zagi at the door. ''May I offer you something to eat, Zero-sama?''

''No thank you, I already ate outside.'' Zero replied.

''Very well, if you will excuse me!'' Zagi bowed and tuned to leave but Zero stopped him.

''Zagi?''

''Yes, Zero-sama?''

''You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Zero, okay?'' Zero smiled at him.

''But if Kaname-sama finds out that I refer to you otherwise it may cost me my job.'' Zagi said.

''Don't worry about him. I wil take care of him, okay?'' Zero promised.

''If you say so, Zero-s.........I mean Zero!''

''It nice to know that we understand each other, Zagi.'' Zero said and then went upstairs to his bedroom.

He felt good that he went to meet Yagari for lunch. _I should go out more often to kill time_, he thought. He opened his bedroom door, went straight to the bathroom and removed his clothes apart from his boxers with the intention of taking a nap. Then he walked back into the bedroom and toward the bed. He lifted the covers and gasped.

''Hello, Zero! Did you miss me?'' Kaname didn't look happy at all. ''Or were you busy thinking about the hug your lover gave you?''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Another chappie, tell me what you think. **

**I will update again tomorrow, I promise. **

**So you have something to look forward too. **

**Anyone know some good Yaoi mangas? **

**Please send me your recommendations. **

**Thanks for you review, until next time.... ciao **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8 **

''What are you talking about?'' Zero asked confused.

''Don't play dumb, Zero, I saw you hugging that man at the restaurant a while ago.'' Kaname said. Cold eyes dared him to deny it.

''Yes he was the one who hugged me, what's the big deal?'' Zero shouted.

''The big deal is that you seemed to enjoy it. You were even blushing like a little girl. Is he your new lover?'' Kaname asked.

''You've misunderstood the whole thing. Yagari is a special friend to me....'' Zero tried to explain.

''Is that why he calls you 'his honey? Tell me, Zero, does he fuck you better than I do? Is he a better lover?'' Kaname eyes turned red and he released his powerful aura, perhaps to intimidate Zero.

Zero began backing away from the bed. ''You're wrong, I....'' He wanted to beg for forgiveness if he had wronged the pure blood, anything to calm the fire raging inside him but something kept his voice in check.

''Who do you belong to Zero?'' Kaname asked but the hunter remained quiet. ''Come here.'' He beckoned him onto the bed trying to stay calm. ''Zero!!'' It was a demand but Zero stayed where he was. He knew there was no convincing a jealous pureblood so he stood his ground.

''I won't.'' Zero said crossing his arms.

Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. ''Zero..''

''Fuck you, Kaname!'' Zero said and turned around to leave but Kaname gripped his upper arm and pulled him onto the bed. ''Leg me go, you bastard. I don't understand why you make such accusations and I expect me to just sit back and take them.

''Who do you belong to? Tell me..'' Kaname asked again.

''Certainly not to you. Let go...'' Zero tried to pull away but the pureblood was just too strong.

''Submit to me Zero, beg for forgiveness.'' Kaname's red eyes glared at him.

''Never! I didn't do anything wrong to beg for your forgiveness, it's all a misunderstanding.'' Zero shouted, wriggling to no avail.

''Then I will punish you until you tell me who exactly you belong to.'' Before Zero knew exactly what was happening, Kaname pulled him harshly across his lap and removed his boxer pants with one hand, so that his ass was exposed.

''What the......Wait!'' Zero began squirming when he realized Kaname's intentions.

''Be still! Kaname roared and brought his hand down to smack across Zero's pale, naked buttocks.

''Ahhhhhhhh.......'' The small cry escaped Zero's lips in surprise. He was being spanked like a child who had done something wrong! His squirmed at the stinging sensation. ''Kana...'' His voice spiked at the next blow.

Kaname ignored him bringing his hand down once more against Zero's reddening flesh. The hunter twisted, trying to fight against the harsh hand holding him. ''Do you submit?''

''Never!'' Zero shouted and Kaname continued spanking him. ''Stop it!'' His cheeks blazed in shame and arousal. He cried out as Kaname's hand ruthlessly abused his flesh. Once ...twice... Again and again, the loud smacks punctuating the air. Tears started streaming down his face. ''Please, it hurts, have mercy on me......'' He begged his weak body struggling to get free. His whole body was limp except for his cock which was standing in need of attention.

''You like it when I spank you like this, don't you?'' Kaname asked.

''No I don't.'' _Who am I kidding,_ Zero thought. He was really getting aroused and Kaname must have felt it.

Kaname slid his hand in between Zero's legs, forcing them apart. He gripped the arousal he found there, making the hunter cry out. ''What do we have here?''

''Nothing...leave.... it alone!'' Zero stuttered when Kaname began stroking his shaft. ''Ahhhh.....'' He couldn't control his moan, moving his hips up, trying to get more room underneath him so that Kaname could touch him but the pureblood released him. He immediately tried to sit up but collapsed back on the bed due to the pain on his butt. He lied down on his side rubbing his behind when suddenly Kaname straddled him. ''What now?''

''I am not finished with you. I am still expecting an answer and I won't back down until I get it, now...'' Kaname reached for something on the nightstand and Zero gasped.

''What do you intend to do with those handcuffs?'' Zero asked.

Kaname smirked. ''You will soon find out.'' He handcuffed Zero to the bed before he could protest and leaned to whisper in the hunter's ear. ''Now, this body is mine to command!''

''You bastard, I'll kill you!'' Zero shouted.

''There's only one way out of this, tell me what I want to hear.'' Kaname waited but when he got no response he continued. ''Very well...'' He slid down Zero's body and took the hunter's erection in his hand. Zero trembled as Kaname began trailing kisses across his stomach, up to his nipples. He flicked one nipple with his tongue and bit.

''Ohhhhhhh.........'' Zero couldn't help but moan. Kaname moved to it's twin and gave it the same treatment before moving down to his shaft again. He stopped and licked the tip of Zero's shaft making the hunter cry out.

''Ahhhhhhh......'' Zero looked at what Kaname was doing to him. He was completely at his mercy. He didn't know what this sadist would do to him next for the pureblood seemed like he was enjoying tormenting him like this.

Kaname manhandled him easily until so that he was between Zero's bent knees and slowly spread his legs. It happened so fast for him and Zero began to struggle, mortified to be so exposed. ''Kaname stop, please....''

''Now this is a wonderful vision, wouldn't you say?'' Kaname said.

''Hentai! I demand that you release me immediately or I swear I'll...'' Zero threatened knowing that it was all in vain. Kaname had him exactly where he wanted. Might as well stop struggling and enjoy what he was offered, that is if the pureblood was willing to be generous.

Kaname rubbed his own cock against Zero's erect rod making them both moan. He rubbed his bulbous head against Zero's balls slowly, teasing him. The hunter choked a frustrated cry. It wasn't enough he need more. ''You like that, don't you?''

''Just leave me alone....'' Zero glared at him.

''I love it when pretend not to like it. Then how about this?'' Kaname positioned his cock on Zero's entrance and started rubbing, teasing the tight muscle. _Feels so good, _Kaname thought. He elevated Zero's hips from the bed and began licking him intimately, his hands gripping him tightly to keep him in place.

''Ohhhhh......Not there....Uhhhhh...What are you......ahhhh.... doing to me?'' Zero cried waves of pleasure cursing through him. Kaname ignored his cries and continued eating him, making him even more aroused and wet. He licked a finger then pushed it inside. ''Ohh..ohhh..ohhh....'' the hunter groaned.

''Do you wish it was my cock buried deep inside you, instead of my finger?'' Kaname asked looking at him. He moved his finger in and out slowly. He stroked Zero's throbbing ass making the hunter scream. ''Answer me!'' he demanded and took Zero's cock in his mouth.

''More please.....'' Zero begged with his eyes closed and Kaname slid another finger inside easily. Zero groaned as they began to stretch him needlessly, scissoring. He whined low in his throat, wanting more, craving more. ''More....'' He screamed.

Kaname heard him loud and clear. ''What do you want?'' Zero was about to answer when yet another finger joined the other two inside of him, rendering him speechless. He shuddered at the hot sensations in his lower stomach.

''Nhh, nhh,'' Zero whimpered weakly his erection bobbed, beads of pre-cum appearing with each thrust, only to be licked off by Kaname's tongue. He was so close, but still....

He ached.

He wanted Kaname's cock.

''Yes I want it. Fuck me now! Please put it on me!'' Zero panted. ''Allow me to cum, please.'' Kaname sucked him taking his cock deep into his throat while caressing his balls. Zero continued thrusting in his mouth as if his life depended on it but then Kaname stopped.

''Do you submit?'' Kaname asked looking him in the eyes.

Zero was at his limit so he said what the pureblood wanted to hear. ''Yes, yes. I submit!'' Kaname took him in his mouth again stroking his balls and before long Zero came.

Kaname removed the handcuffs and asked the hunter to turn around. Zero gladly did because his ass was still in pain from the spanking. Kaname began stroking his reddened flesh, making Zero feel both the pain and the pleasure. He lubricated himself and positioned himself at Zero's opening. There was better than fucking a newly spanked ass.

''Your hole is twitching, do you want me to fuck you that badly?''

''Yes!''

''Tell me honestly, Zero... who do you belong to?'' Kaname asked.

Zero turned his head and looked at him. ''I am yours, Kaname, now hurry up before I change my mind.'' he begged.

''As if I would let you go now.....'' Kaname said and brushed one hand over Zero's sensitive nipple making the hunter whine. ''But I am glad. Now I will give you what you want.''

And with that he drove home.

''Ohhhhhhh........'' Zero moaned at the sensation.

''This body is mine, your lips, nipples, your cock and even this hole I am fucking is mine. Don't ever let anyone touch what is mine, is that clear?'' Kaname roared, driving further into the hunter making him scream.

''Nhh.......Yes.....This body is only yours.'' Zero panted. Kaname stopped and slid his cock out making Zero groan. ''Put it back in.'' The hunter cried. He was getting aroused again.

''I want you to ride me. Sit on my cock.'' Kaname lied down and so that Zero was on top of him.

Zero tried to avoid looking at him and took the pureblood's arousal in him hand to guide it back home. He sat on it taking his length little by little until it was buried deep inside him. ''Ahhh..''

''Look at me, Zero.'' Kaname cupped his face forcing Zero to look deep in his eyes. ''I want to see your face while I fuck you.'' Kaname said making the hunter blush. Once again he continued jabbing his cock ruthlessly inside Zero. ''So tight!'' He was in heaven. He couldn't imagine a life without Zero.

Zero began touching his own erection. The raw desire he was seeing in Kaname's eyes were enough to throw him over the edge. Kaname pinched his nipples and sped up the pace. ''Ride me harder, Zero...''

Zero did exactly that and felt Kaname thrusting into him harder and faster, possessing him with his massive cock. ''Let's cum together, I can't hold.......'' Zero said as his cock began spurting his load. Kaname joined him as he shot his seed deep into the hunter.

Zero lifted his body slightly so that Kaname's cock would slide out of him. A load of cum followed gushing out of his body and on Kaname's stomach. The pure blood smirked. Zero realized what he had in mind and tried to get of the bed but Kaname was faster. ''Lick it, Zero.''

''No way in hell.''

''It's all your fault that my body is covered in cum, now clean me up.'' Kaname ordered.

Zero knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave until the task was done so he licked the mess he had made slowly while the pureblood watched with interest. When he was done, Kaname kissed him tasting himself on the hunter's lips. Then he took Zero in his arms and hugged him tightly.

''What is it?'' Zero asked.

''I don't want to lose you.'' Kaname said.

''You overreacted for nothing. Yagari is a friend of mine. More like family. He's been there and supported me since I lost my family. So get those foolish ideas out of your head. By the way, what were you doing in the restaurant? Were you spying on me?'' Zero asked.

''When he called you 'honey' I almost lost it. I had to make sure, I had to go see with my own eyes what was going on.'' Kaname explained.

''I need you to have more trust in me. What kind of a man do you think I am, huh?'' Zero was pissed off. Yagari invited us for dinner tomorrow, do you think you can make it, or do I have to go alone?''

''I am free tomorrow evening and there's no way I could let you get close with that man-eater.'' Kaname joked.

''When something happens, talk to me first before jumping to conclusions. And of course I will continue being faithful to you, as if I would allow another man to touch me but you!'' Zero said without realizing what he those words meant.

''Oh Zero!'' Kaname kissed him hungrily. ''I am so lucky to have you.''

''Whoa! Let's not get to excited, okay?'' Zero said.

''As long as you're I have you beside me then nothing else matters.'' Kaname said.

''Why me? I mean, you can have anyone man or woman you want. I am not that special.''

''You got it all wrong....'' Kaname began. ''You're very special to me. My days were always dark until I met you. You brought light into my life. What I feel for you runs deep. No matter how much I look at you, caress you, I can't seem to get enough. You are my life.''

''Baka! What are you talking about?'' Zero was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. For the pureblood to say all those things to him..... but what scared him most was the determination in the Kaname's voice.

Kaname sensed his fear. ''Are you scared? Don't force yourself. Maybe you're still not ready to love me. I don't only want your body but your heart as well.''

''W..what are you saying all of a sudden?'' Zero stuttered.

''I love you, Zero! There's no other guy who could love you as much as I do. I don't know why it has to be you, but the only person I can see in this world is you. That's why I will wait until you can accept me for who I am and see me as the man who can bring you happiness, the man who will you love you for all time. I will always protect you and love you with all my heart!'' Kaname said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks you all for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**Here is chapter eight just like I promised. **

**Tell me what you think about this fic... **

**Dont be too lazy to hit the review button. **

**Until next time...have a nice weekend! **

**Ebony-Knight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9 **

The next evening, Kaname came home early from work to accompany Zero to dinner at Yagari's. The whole day at work he had been thinking of nothing but the hunter. He followed Zero's scent and found him in his bedroom getting dressed. He walked over and hugged him from behind. It's only been a few hours, but how I've missed him!

''How was your day, my love?'' Kaname asked.

_My love? Is he acting all lovey dovey again? _''Fine thank you, and yours?'' Zero decided to play along. He kind of liked this new feeling of belonging, of being loved. It was refreshing but Kaname was really the possessive type. He didn't like that one bit, although he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

''Long!''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, it was a long day, I couldn't wait to come back and hold you in my arms like this. I missed you......'' Kaname said and turned Zero to face him. ''Did you miss me?''

''For God's sake, you saw me this morning.''

''Just tell me....'' Kaname persisted.

''Alright, alright, I missed you!'' Zero spat.

Kaname smirked. ''Which part of me did you miss? Is it my lips?'' He kissed the hunter hungrily. ''Or is it my cock?'' he rubbed the lower part of his body against Zero's length causing the hunter to moan.

Zero cupped Kaname's face, ''I missed all of you, especially your face. I love these eyes that look at me with such passion. They melt me, make me weak, they tell me how you desire me and how you feel about me. I like every part of you.''

''Really?'' Kaname asked. ''Why don't you show me how much you like me?''

Zero pushed him away. ''We have a dinner invitation, remember? Now is not the time.....''

''Fine, then we'll continue later!'' _That is a promise! _

''Hurry up and do whatever you want to do, then let's go!''

''I will go take a quick shower, wanna join me?'' Kaname asked.

''Hell no!'' Zero shouted. _Does this guy never give up?_ After Kaname left, Zero sat on his bed and sighed heavily. He was still a bit shaken by the pureblood's confession last night. He had never in his wildest dreams, thought that a man would tell him such words. He didn't know what he felt for the pureblood but he was sure it was more than attraction, more than the sex.

Kaname walked into the room again this time with a fresh change of clothes. ''I am ready when you are....'' he took Zero's hand in his. ''Let me hold your hand, ne?'' Zero didn't protest, which surprised him. He was so used to the hunter always saying no to this, no to that. _Maybe he's finally accepting his fate. Accepting us...._

Kaname didn't let go of Zero's hand until they reached the car. He opened the door for Zero before going to the driver's side. Once he was inside, he put the key in the ignition and they left. ''Would you please stop somewhere along the way so I can buy some wine.''

''Alright......'' Kaname looked at the hunter and then at the road again, ''If you wanted wine, you could have just taken one from the wine cellar!''

''Thanks but no thanks. Taking things from your house isn't good, when I am _only_ a guest.''

''I told you before......what is mine, is yours.'' Kaname put his hand on the hunter's lap and squeezed. ''I love you!''

Zero felt tingling sensations rush through his whole body just from the contact. _What is this man doing to me?_ He looked out of the window and didn't say anything until the car came to a stop in front of a wine store. ''I will get it.'' he said rushed out of the car and into the store before the pureblood decided to follow him. He bought what he wanted and rushed out again only to find Kaname hugging a woman in front of the car.

''Kaname darling, it was really nice to see you!'' said the woman.

''You too, Sara!'' Kaname said.

''I hope we can catch up this weekend!'' Sara winked at the pureblood.

Zero felt his heart aching. _What the hell is going on? Is he cheating on me? _He watched as Kaname looked at the woman as she got into the car and drove off. _Why was he hugging her like that? Wasn't he the first one to be jealous because Yagari hugged me? And now he's done the same thing. Normally I would understand, but that woman said they would 'catch up' later. Any fool can figure out what that means. Didn't he just tell me that he loved me? _

Kaname spotted him, ''Have you bought what you wanted?''

''Yes!'' Zero snapped and got into the car.

They drove in silence to Yagari place. Before they got out of the car, Kaname turned to the hunter. ''Are you alright, Zero?''

_No I am not!_ ''Yeah! Why wouldn't I be!'' Zero said. He waited as the pureblood locked the car. The bastard, pretending to care about me then later he will run off with that bitch! Well, I will leave him before he gets the chance to dump me. All this time, he's been playing with my feeling. Just when I thought I had found someone who cares for me. He felt bad because some part of his had believed Kaname. Believed all those tender words....

Kaname felt the hunter's uneasiness. ''Something is bothering you Zero. I can feel it.''

''It's nothing......'' Zero said as he pressed the door bell. They went into the apartment building and into the elevator. Once inside, Kaname tuned to face him again. Zero ignored him. The elevator came to a stop. They got out and were greeted by Yagari who was standing in front of his apartment.

''Welcome, Zero.'' he gave Zero a hug. ''And this must be Kaname-sama.'' he offered his hand.

Kaname didn't like the idea of them hugging, ''Yes, and please refrain from hugging Zero in front of me!''

Yagari smirked. ''Are you afraid that he may like the warmth I give him?''

''Not at all, because I give him enough of that and more.'' Kaname replied. ''Have you had him complaining?'' he countered.

Zero had heard enough. They were speaking as if he was not there and it was embarrassing. ''Stop it already! Here,'' he gave Yagari the bottle of wine. ''What are you scheming now?'' he asked the other hunter.

Yagari only smiled, ''My, my, where are my manners, come in!'' he ushered them into the apartment. There was another man in the living room who stood up to greet them. ''This is Ryoumei, my lover!'' he introduced them. ''This is Zero....and Kaname!''

''Nice to meet you!'' Ryoumei said. ''I have heard a lot about you from Yagari.''

''Oh really?'' Zero looked at Yagari. _I will kill him if he......_ ''I hope nothing bad...''

''No, only nice stuff.'' Ryoumei answered. ''I hope you guys are hungry because I cooked a lot of food.'' he turned to go to the kitchen but Yagari stopped him.

''You've done the cooking, at least let me serve it.''' Yagari said. ''Lend me a hand, Zero?''

Zero looked at the pureblood's expression that said don't you dare be alone with that man. _Fuck you! _He just wanted to get away from his presence. ''Sure!'' Zero said and followed. He was sure Kaname was pissed but he didn't give a damn anymore.

Yagari shut the kitchen door, ''Wsuup Zero, why are you so tense? Did something happen between you and Kaname?''

Zero avoided his friends eyes. ''We stopped at a wine store to buy wine earlier. I went inside alone and when I came out I found him hugging a woman.''

''Ah, so that's what's bothering you? Have you asked him who she is?''

Zero shook his head. ''He doesn't know that I saw that woman and I haven't asked him.''

''I see. But what seems to be the problem, it was only a hug, wasn't it?''

''You should have seen her, she was all over him and she said they would catch up this weekend?'' Zero explained. _Well maybe I've exaggerated about the hug but still......_

''Don't just to conclusions before you know what's really going on, you will only hurt yourselves for nothing.'' Yagari said.

Zero sighed heavily. ''I don't know what to do, it hurts me especially since he told me that he loves me.''

''He said he loves you?'' Zero nodded. ''That great!''

''Yeah! But I can't help but feel cheated.''

Yagari put the food on the tray. ''I think he really loves you, Zero.''

''I thought so too. He swept me off my feet and now he plans to break up with me. What am I supposed to do?'' Zero cried.

''Calm down. Don't you think you're overreacting? If I were you I would hold on to that man. He is what you need, it's not easy to find one like him. Talk to him and hear his side of the story first, okay?''

''Okay!'' Zero agreed. He just really wished he was wrong. Kaname was talking to Ryoumei as they set they carried the food to the table. Those two must have really hit it off! They seem closer! Zero found himself getting jealous again. He didn't want the pureblood to look at anyone other than him. _Argrrr! When did I start feeling this way? I want his eyes only on _me!

''Dinner is served!'' Yagari announced. The others moved to the table and they began eating.

Zero looked at the pureblood who continued his conversation with Ryoumei making Zero even more jealous. _He supposed to be begging me to forgive him, not ignoring me! Hmm, I can also play this game!_ He continued eating his meal slowly stealing glances at the pureblood. _At least look at me!_ he begged. Just then Kaname turned to look at him. Zero was so shocked, he couldn't look away.

_What is it my love?_

Zero had forgotten that they could communicate through telepathy. _Y-you..._

_You wanted me to look at you, didn't you?_

_No, I...._ Zero swallowed his food. _How do you know what I feel? _

_Because we're are connected, I can feel what you feel through the bond. We are one. _

_Damn you, Kaname, you've been ignoring me! _

_Oh no, my love, you've been ignoring me!_ _I wonder why?_

Don't play dumb, you know damn well why!

_I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about._ Kaname had really no idea what the hunter was bubbling about.

_Hmm!_ Zero blocked his mind. He couldn't believe the pureblood was pretending not to know anything, when he was the one on the wrong.

Kaname continued his conversation with Ryoumei while Zero chatted with Yagari. Kaname refused this time to look at him. By the time they finished drinking their wine, Zero was fuming. The pureblood was ignoring him intentionally. The bastard, he would pay.

''I think we'd better go home now,'' Kaname said suddenly. ''Thanks for dinner, Ryoumei, it was delicious.'' he smiled at the other man.

Ryoumei smiled back. ''You're welcome, hope to see you again.'' Yagari and Zero didn't like the vibes those two were exchanging.

Yagari felt a pang of jealousy. ''Have you fallen for the pureblood, Ryoumei?'' he put his hand around his lover.

''What?'' Ryoumei exclaimed, ''I....and what if I have?'' he challenged.

''Then it's about time I reminded you who you belong to......'' Yagari said possessively. ''Thanks for the win, Zero and come again.''

''Good luck Ryomei!'' Zero said. _You're going to need it._ He wondered what Yagari planned to do with him. After bidding their hosts goodbye, the pureblood and the hunter left. Kaname drove them to a playground. ''What the hell?'' Why are we here.

''Come......'' Was all Kaname said and stepped out of the car. It was already very dark outside, no one was in the park. He walked over to one of the swings and sat. Zero sat on the other. ''Tell me what is bothering you?''

Zero looked at him. _Maybe he really doesn't know._ ''I....'' he began.

''It's obviously troubling you, I can feel it. I can't know if you don't tell me. Talk to me!''

''I saw you hugging that woman!'' Zero spat.

Kaname face didn't show any emotion. ''Yes?''

Zero lost it. ''Why are you so composed when you're cheating on me? Didn't you say that you loved me? And then you go making secret dates with a woman. A woman! Are you already tired of me? May I remind you that you were the who insisted on keeping me by your side. I will not let you dump me, I will leave you before that happens!''

''Calm down, Zero! I am not going to dump you. Whoever put those crazy ideas in your head?'' Kaname sighed. ''That woman is my childhood friend. Our families have known each other for many generations. She hugged me out of affection and not because something is going on between us.'' he explained.

''But what about that comment about you _catching up _at the weekend?'' Zero asked.

''There's a business meeting this weekend between my company and hers. She just meant that we would talk as friends after the meeting. Do you believe me, Zero?'' Kaname asked desperately. He need the hunter to believe him, to believe in him.

''I guess I misunderstood, huh?'' Zero stopped swinging. ''I am sorry, I feel so ashamed.''

''Don't be, I understand you perfectly and I am happy that you were jealous.''

''I wasn't jealous!''

''Come here, Zero.'' Kaname tone suddenly changed. Zero went and stood before the pureblood. ''Sit on my lap!'' he commanded the hunter. He leaned forward until their lips touched softly. Zero kissed him hungrily making the pureblood groan. ''Whoa! An aggressive Zero, you make me want to ravish you......''

Zero caressed Kaname's chest and abs. ''Then take me home and ravish me!'' Kaname didn't need to be told twice. The hunter was giving himself to willingly for a change. He never thought this day would come!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tell me what you think! Many thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Book: **Insatiable by Ebony-Knight

**Summary:** In the still of the night, a relentless enemy determined to eliminate Zero and all his kind, leaves Zero for dead. Will he be saved? At what price? **Yaoi**, **BDSM**, **ADULTS ONLY!!!!!!!!** Pliz read and review. Kaname/Zero

**Warnings:** Graphic Yaoi (male/male) lemon scenes. I will be exploring sex according to my crazy fantasies. I love sex that's why I chose the name Insatiable for my fic. Once Kaname and Zero hit it off, I plan to have lots sex in each and every chapter. There will be Domination, Blood sucking, a little Violence, Hurt. There will be **NO **rape scenes but maybe I will try Bondage. If any of these disturbs you, please hit the back button right **NOW**. You have been warned, honey**!!!!!!**

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Rating:** M for adult situations.

**Chapter 10 **

As soon as Kaname and Zero entered the house, they were all over each other. They couldn't stop the fire that was threatening to consume them. They kicked their shoes off and went to the bedroom. ''God, I want you....'' Zero whispered.

''Me too,'' Kaname breathed. He pinned Zero against the wall with his body and seized the hunter's head in his hands, tilting his face up to him. Then he kissed Zero's parted lips, the impulsive action made the hunter's breathing became ragged. Zero brought his fingertips up to touch Kaname's face and softly traced it. Kaname's cock became harder if that was possible, desire coursing through him. His heart soared at his magnificent lover telling him how much he longed for him. ''But not here,'' he led Zero to the bed and seconds later they were naked. He pulled the hunter down on top of him, never separating the kiss.

Kaname's mouth became more persistent and he kissed Zero harder, their desires building in intensity. He proceeded to place kisses down the hunter's neck, his collar bone and on his breasts. He kissed Zero's awaiting nipple, circling his tongue around it and then pulling back to blow cool air across it. Zero shivered as his nipple hardened even more.

The pureblood wrapped his lips around the hunter's pebbled flesh and felt it soften with the warmth of his mouth as Zero moaned softly and buried his hands in Kaname's hair. Kaname traced his fingers from Zero's nipples, down his stomach, switching to taste his other nipple.

''Please, Kaname.'' Zero urged.

Kaname chuckled at the hunter's eagerness. ''I'll give you what you want soon.'' He breathed and instantly changed their positions so that he was on top. He began caressing Zero, licking him all over, making him moan in pleasure. Then he took Zero's shaft in his hand and ran his tongue over it slowly, teasing then licked the precum at the tip.

''Ahn...'' Zero's back arched as the pureblood teased him.

Kaname groaned with need. The hunter tasted amazing and all he wanted was to be lost in this pleasure forever. He carefully traced a finger in Zero's opening before sliding it in.

Zero gasped at the feeling as the pureblood continued massaging his walls, stroking his cock and sucking his sensitive nipples all at the same time. Kaname added another finger increasing his pleasure. He curled his fingers upward and found Zero's sweet spot which he knew would bring the hunter quickly to his release. He massaged it with every stroke inward. Zero's breathing came quicker and Kaname got harder thinking about the hunter's approaching release.

He felt Zero's walls start to contract and let go of his nipples to look at his face as he went over the edge. Zero's eyes locked with Kaname and he let out a little cry as he rode out the waves of his climax. When his shaking slowed to small shudders, Kaname pulled out his fingers slowly and kissed Zero one more time before crawling up his body.

A lazy smile graced Zero's swollen lips and the pureblood leaned in to kiss him softly. Zero attacked his mouth pulling him close until he was settled between his legs. Kaname's throbbing member was pressing into him eager to enter but the pureblood wanted to see Zero's eyes as he entered him.

''Zero, look at me.'' he whispered causing the hunter to look at him. He brushed away hair that had fallen across the hunter's forehead. Zero snaked his arms around Kaname's waist and his fingers slipped down further, digging into his rear pushing him further into him.

''Kaname....'' Zero pleaded with his eyes. Kaname held his gaze as he slid slowly into the hunter. He was warm and so wet for him and he found he had to think of something besides where his lower half was now buried, so he focused on Zero's beautiful lavender eyes. When he was fully encased he held still for a moment trying not to lose it like a teenager and whispered sweet words to him.

Zero smile sweetly up at the pureblood. Kaname kissed the hunter's mouth softly and slowly started to move. Zero met his every thrust forward. Kaname was lost in the feel of him completely surrounding him. He broke their kiss and buried his forehead into the hunter's shoulder, kissing his collarbone lightly as he picked up the pace. He pounded Zero's tight passage slowly, then faster until he started screaming.

The hunter's breathing became more erratic and Kaname smirked to himself knowing that Zero was close once again. He was a bit relieved because he wasn't going to last much longer either. He trailed his hand down the hunter's body and over his hip until he hooked it around his knee and brought the leg higher over his hip. The both groaned at the angle that he was driving into Zero. He pulled his rod out completely.

''Nooo...'' Zero moaned the loss.

Kaname slid the bulbous head of his massive cock into Zero's hot passage again, in one smooth swipe.

Zero panted.

Kaname rod him hard forcing his body to accept all of him mercilessly. He tried to keep pace with the pureblood, slamming against him. Kaname kept changing the pace on him, from nearly bruising strokes to sensual grinds that kept him off balance. After a few more pumps into him, Kaname felt Zero constrict around him in an orgasm.

A smirk touched his lips and he suddenly changed pace, picking up speed and strength. Zero was in heaven. How he loved being hammered like this. He felt dizzy, out of control. His body arched, his tight hole still tingling with tremors after an incredible orgasm. Kaname pushed on, his climax growing closer than he wanted. Zero loved the was Kaname's cock possessed him, filling him again and again. He felt his cock getting hard. He began touching himself. Still, the pureblood pounded into his wet hole relentlessly. Suddenly Kaname sank his fangs into his neck.

''Ahhh....'' he screamed as his body jerked in another orgasm. He also bit the pureblood.

Kaname couldn't hold back any longer, so he let go, feeling the climax coming hard and faster after fighting it off for so long. They hit their high at the same time, Zero's fingers digging into his lower back as he held the pureblood to him and rode out the waves of pleasure that encompassed them. Kaname spurt his cum deep into Zero's hot passage.

They lay panting in each other arms as Kaname tried to keep off some of the weight off the hunter. Zero kissed him slowly on the neck as the pureblood pulled out of him. ''I can't deny it any longer.''

''What?'' Kaname asked confused.

''My feelings for you. I've tried to fight them but every time I do, I just keep on lying to myself. I think about you every time, I long for you and when I saw you give Ryoumei all your attention, I almost exploded. It's not that I was jealous...ah....what am I saying? I want you to look only at me. Maybe I am crazy, I don't understand it myself.'' Zero blubbered on and on.

''What are you trying to say?''

Zero scratched his head. ''I've fallen for you, Kaname.'' he met the pureblood's eyes. ''I love you. I love so much.'' he suddenly felt so much better after saying those words. Those simple words that meant so much.

Kaname was oh, so happy he thought he would cry. How he'd been waiting to hear those words. ''I love you too, Zero.'' he said and began ravishing the hunter again.

* * * * * *

**END **

**To all those who loved this fic, sorry that I had to end it so soon but it better than leaving it incomplete. A short chappie, at least enjoy the lemon. Thanks again for all your support. When I look at this fic I think to myself, 'I've come so far.' and I get happy because it is from this fic that I learned to improve. Arigato, ne?**


End file.
